Dragons Ungodly Peril
by Destroyed Deity
Summary: Natsu is forced to do something he never wanted, but in return he will save everyones lives, his powers will grow beyond measure and will become the Brute Dragon Slayer. NatsuxErza super OP Natsu warning, Rated M!
1. Salamanders Last Smile

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Salamanders Last Smile

"Aaagghh its nice to relax sometimes." Natsu said while slowly falling into the hot water.

"Yeah but with you sitting in it you make it ten times to hot you fire asshole!" Gray shouted and he pulled his leg back, revealing the shade of red the water left him instantainiously.

"You're just a ice princess who cant take a little heat." Natsu said while putting his hands behind his head and leaving a small smile to make gray mad.

"How about you try to chill out?" Gray asked as he froze the water trapping Natsu.

"Y-y-you lit-t-t-tle bitch!" Natsu shouted the last word so he didnt stutter on it and started to melt the water while gray hoped in and enjoyed the cold.

"Suck it up loser now the water is perfect." Gray stated. As the two argued back and forth the one thing that got them to stop was when they heard the girls door open and they could hear the three talking.

"So how much was the pay on this Erza?" Lucy asked as she slipped into the water that felt like the perfect tempature.

"It was 500,000 jewels so everyone gets 100,000." Erza said as she washed her hair and sat next to Lucy.

"Juvias gonna buy Gray-sama the best dinner Money can afford." Juvia said with her regular blush when thinking about Gray.

"I can only hope he accepts your humble offer Juvia." Lucy said with a reassuring smile.

"And even if he dosent you could just come tell me and ill make him change his mind." Erza said as she started to think about Jellal and how good Natsu looked in dragon force when he and Jellal fought in the tower.

"Gray wake up you idiot Erza isnt going to kill you if you decline Juvias date, which you shouldent by the way." Natsu whispered to Gray as he laid there with knowing the fact hes gonna have to say yes to the date no matter what.

"It cant be that bad it cant be that bad it cant be that bad." Gray started to say to himself as if he were going insane.

"Shut up before I throw your ass in a hospital." Natsu told him a hushed tone.

"You wanna bet flamebrain?!" Gray started to shout getting the girls attention and they saw the back of Natsu's head above the ten foot wall that seperated the two hot springs.

"Keep it down they're gonna see us you stupid Popsicle." Natsu told gray and when he looked back he met the eyes of three nude girls, and Erza was the one to stand up.

"The rule states that men cant look in the girls hot springs so now I must punish you." Erza said this with a calm attitude and she saw Natsus head slowly go down.

"I think that should do it." Erza said as she sat back down and started to wash again.

"I think im gonna die from blood loss." Natsu started to freak out as his nose bled from seeing Erza naked.

"I thought you and Lucy had a thing." Gray said with a confused expression.

"No we never had a thing, she always like Loke, You shouldent be talking yourself since you and Juvia are obviously gonna be married." Natsu said making Gray furious.

"What makes you think that?" Gray asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Everytime Juvias in trouble and Lion or Lyone whatever the guys name is trys to help her, you kick him aside and save juvia yourself." Natsu said.

"Yeah, only because the creep wants Juvia." Gray said not knowing what type of ammunation he just gave Natsu.

"Exactly, you're jealous." Natsu said and watched Gray try to find the words to fight back but he was one second to late.

"There, now I know one hundred percent you are falling for Juvia." Natsu said in victory.

"Yeah but you're still gonna get your ass kicked by Erza." Gray said with a smile.

"GRAY WATCHED TOO!" Natsu screamed so Erza would hear.

"Then he shall be punished as well." Erza said.

"FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled as they started to fight.

"Did Gray-sama see Juvia at least?" Juvia asked worried.

Back in the halls of Fairy Tail

"So when are we gonna get a hot springs in here Makarov?" Macao asked with nods from all the guys thinking about the girls in bikinis.

"We will not have a hot springs any time to satisfy your needs of peeping at women." Makarov said making all the males look down in disapointment, Makarov may say these things but hes tried to get the hot springs approvel from the council and they keep denying his request.

"Master its very sweet of you to think like that for girls." Mirajane gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Makarov while he sat there in silence, jumping around in his head with joy, old coot still has game.

"Jeez all this talk about hot springs is making me want to go to one right now." Levy said with a sigh as she continued to read while Gajeel watched from a distance making sure she was always ok.

"That reminds me, when does Natsu and them come back?" Wendy asked.

"I dont know, but I hope they come back safely."

"We're back." Natsu said as he walked through the door, covered in bandages of course and Gray slowly followed in wrapped in even more bandages.

"Why did she give me my beating as if I said no to Juvia?" He muttered while he walked past Levy and Wendy.

"So how was the hot springs?" Levy asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"It was great, even after these two idiots peeped on us we still had a good time." Erza said, as every male head besides Gajeel looked over at Natsu's and Gray's way they could only say one thing. "Shit." They got over-run by the guys including the master, they all wanted to know what the three girls looked like.

"Back off I wont speak about the garden of Eden while its in the same room!" Natsu yelled to no avail as Macao's eyes were showing tears in frustration that he could never see what laid underneath the clothes.

"Just tell us boy I need to know!" Macao was shaking Natsu furiously and when he looked around he saw that Juvia pulled Gray out and started asking him on a date. "Lucky bastard." Natsu thought as he started to fight the guys of the guild.

"Garden of Eden?" Lucy asked outloud.

"Yeah you know Heaven, the greatest place in the world, gods own backyard that kind of thing." Levy answered for her.

"So Natsu likes one of us?" Lucy asked.

"Probably, I mean everyone thinks you two will end up together someday." Levy said making Lucy blush a little.

"But we talked about our feelings toward eachother, Natsu and I see echother as siblings." Lucy said.

"Then if Natsu dosent have a crush on you, Juvia loves Gray and Natsu knows that, then that leaves only one more person." Levy said that last part as if she just put the final piece of a million piece puzzel.

"So what are you and lucy talking about over here?" Erza asked as she sat down.

"Oh you know girl stuff like make up and clothes." Levy tried her best to not tell Erza, who knows how she could take it.

"I know thats not true because I overheard you talking about Heaven and Natsu." Erza said.

"So Erza how do you feel about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"He is a good friend and an amazing mage." Erza said as she sat down next to Levy.

"What about boy-" Lucy couldent finish her sentence as they all heared a distant roar.

"Igneel?" Natsu said

Everyone ran out of the guild and looked up to the sky and saw a giant red dot with wings headed to them.

"Igneel!" Natsu took off leaving a dust trail behind him.

"That giant thing trained Natsu?" Droy said outloud freaked out by the size of the creature.

"Lets go meet him." Erza said running after Natsu's trail with everyone behind her.

"Igneeeeel!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs in excitment, as he reached the top of a hill he saw the red dot was about two miles high in the sky and was breathing fire, Jet was the first to reach Natsu thanks to his magic.

"Damn you actually ran faster than me." Jet said in amazment as he looked up and saw Igneel flying towards them.

"Uhh you think he still remembers you?" Jet asked a little worried.

"Of course im his son, he would never harm me or another human." Natsu said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Why is he flying right at us?" Jet said slowly backing away due to Igneel gaining speed to them.

"Dont worry, hes probably happy to see me." Natsu said.

"I think we should move Natsu." Jet said and with a quick turn he ran back to the guildmembers.

"What is he so afraid of?" Natsu asked before turning back to the dragon which is now about fiftey feet in front of him.

"Igneel?" Natsu asked with less enthusiasim before getting smashed into the ground and crashed through three buildings.

"Wait whats with the dragon?" Lucy asked as Igneels eyes went from white to pure black.

"Gajeel go check on Natsu, everyone stay back." Makarov warned, he senced something evil inside of the dragon.

"Master thats Igneel the fire dragon king." Wendy said.

"I know, and if Natsu is anything like him then we are gonna need help." Makarov said as he feared for the town.

"Owww shit did he have to hit me that hard." Natsu questioned as he slowly sat up and saw Gajeel running to him.

"Hey the master sent me to get ya, now quit whining and come see your dragon." Gajeel said as he reached down and helped Natsu up.

"Hey, what are you gonna do bout my house?!" An angry man yelled from the hole in the wall.

"This." Gajeel said as he ran back into the woods with Natsu.

"Get back you flying reptile!" Makarov shouted at the dragon in his titan form.

"Master I cant find a weak point." Erza yelled as she kept swiping her swords at the dragons skin but found nothing.

"Why is Natsu's dragon fighting us?" Levy asked before Gajeel came running in with Natsu.

"Igneel what are you doing?!" Natsu screamed up at him.

"Talking dosent work with him, we tried!" Makarov yelled before being thrown in the distance.

"Dammit!" Natsu said before jumping up to Igneels eyesight and saw that his eyes were black and not white like they usually are.

"What are you doing Igneel snap out of it come on dont make me and my guildmates fight you, just show them you're nice." Natsu said and saw Igneel jutter a little bit and then swung his nostril to try and shake Natsu off.

"Igneel im not letting go!" Natsu yelled as he held on to Igneels scale. "Natsu." Natsu heard Igneels voice inside his head and then blacked out to a memory from when he was a kid.

"Natsu what did I tell you to do if I ever tried to kill you?" Igneel asked.

"To fight back, but why are you going to try to kill me?" Natsu asked.

"I am not ever going to harm you, but if something ever controls me I dont want you to feel guilty when you are forced to deliever the final blow." Igneel said with a warm smile.

"But I dont want to lose you." Natsu said as he played with a stick.

"You wont lose me, i'll be that voice that guids you on quests and it will be like I was never gone." Igneel said as he laid down to go to sleep. Then Natsu woke up inside of a tree watching his guildmates try to take down the dragon, everyone was fighting then Igneels eyes went white.

"Natsu!" The dragon roared. "Do what I trained you for!" The dragon said before the blackness consumed his eyes again.

"What does he mean by that Natsu?" Wendy asked as she finished healing Natsu.

"He wants me to kill him."

Alright I know I havent updated in like months but I hope you enjoyed this dont expect me to update often, my grandma took my cmputer and kept it for herself and im writing this on a school computer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review and have a nice day.


	2. Damaged Heart

Authors Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

Damaged Heart

"Why would he want something like that Natsu?" Wendy asked as she started to sweat and breath harder due to using most of her magic just on Natsu alone.

"Something is taking control of him, an evil force strong enough to conquer the fire dragon king seems impossible though." Natsu said as his hair covered most of his face that was brutally damaged but was quickly becoming better thanks to Wendy.

"Natsu I thought you said your dragon was friendly!" Gray shouted as he shot more ice missles towards Igneel.

"He is friendly, and the only people who can take him out are dragon slayers, Gramps get everyone and the town out of here, Wendy go with them and tend to the injured." Natsu said as he got up and walked over by Gajeel and Laxus.

"Natsu, this is your father we're talking about, are you serious about killing him?" Laxus asked with a surprised face. All Natsu ever talked about when they were younger was meeting his dad again and now that he has he says they need to end him.

"Yes, Igneel said if this ever happened that I should take care of it." Natsu sad as he ignited his arms and got into fighting position.

"I am not gonna leave you three here alone with this uncontroulable dragon!" Makarov yelled as he kept fighting in his titan form.

"Old man just one of us has a better chance at this battle then the entire guild, just go and get everyone to saftey, we can handle ourselves!" Gajeel shouted back making Makarov grow a tick mark at the words Old man.

"NO!" Makarov screamed as he pushed Igneel a hundred feet back and dug out a claw from his torso.

"Master what you are doing is completly stupid and you should let it be handled by the ones who were actually trained for this." Laxus said and it seemed the words made Makarov think for a minute.

"Just go Gramps we promise we can take care of this." Natsu said in a calm voice. Makarov stared at the beast and watched it slowly get up and flap its wing to get the dust off, it still had no actual damage to it.

"Fine, but if any of you die I will come up to heaven and kill you again!" Makarov warned before getting the guild together and went towards the city.

"Alright now time to get to buisness." Gajeel said as he strecthed out his arm into the shape of a sword.

"I was wondering when I was going to be able to use this power on a real dragon." Laxus said with a smirk and threw his over coat off and tossed his headphones on top of it.

"Dad if you're in there, please go back to normal." Natsu thought as he lit his entire body on fire and threw himself into Igneels gut and pushed him back a couple feet.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" **Laxus called out and hit Igneel in his front right arm.

**"Iron Dragon's Sword"** Gajeel yeled as he slashed down at Igneels nearly impenitrable skin.

"Dad! Stop whatever is controling you, please snap out of it!" Natsu was shouting these things with every hit he landed hoping it would wake his father up.

"_I...wish I..could_" Igneel thought as he watched what was going on. He could see, hear, and choose who to attack, but he always had to hit someone with an attack, he couldent control it so he kept attacking Laxus who seemed to be the fastest and strongest.

Somewhere in the upper parts of Fiore inside a hollowed out giant tree

"Master, the dragon is smart, he keeps aiming his weakest attacks to the blonde mage Laxus Dreyar." an old man who was wearing a black robe and held a walking cne in his left hand said.

"...How long will it take to send orders to the dragon?" A man asked as he continued to sit in his throne with no motion at all.

"About ten minutes." The old man said.

"Then have him hit Natsu Dragneel with his strongest attack." The man said without missing a beat.

"But sir, isnt Natsu Dragneel the one we are after?" the man asked with a very confused expression.

"yes." The man said with a sinister tone.

Magnolia

"Damn,we need some more power!" Gajeel called out, they were doing some real damage to Igneel but it wasent enough.

"Natsu!" Laxus called out and got Natsu's attention. "Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" And with that Laxus shot at Natsu who swalloed the lightning and gave a nod of thanks, Laxus still did not know how to use another dragon slayers ability like Natsu or else he wouldve asked for some of his fire as well.

"**Lightning Flame Dragons: Burning Storm**!" Natsu shouted and Blasted Igneel in the face with a dusty cloud that shocked and burnt Igneel's nostrils and his left eye.

"Gajeel go for his hind legs and ill go for his upper body." Laxus said and they both flew for their designated targets.

"Dad give me an answer please anything at all!" Natsu was on top of igneels head looking into his eyes and was begging for anything.

Flashback

"Natsu, do you know what a dragons strongest attack is?" Igneel asked as he watched Natsu play with some butterflys.

"Uhh no you havent taught me that yet." Natsu said as he continued to laugh and chase after the butterfly.

"Its not a move, its a way to make a dragons child inner abilitys to be unlocked." Igneel said that caught Natsu's full attention and eagersness.

"Really, can I please learn that!" Natsu asked as he jumped up and down.

"I am sorry but the only way I can use that is by using dragon etherious, which is a very powerful magic, dragons can only use it one time in their life and I will wait until you are ready." Igneel said and watched Natsu sigh and the butterfly land on his head, which made Natsu happy and he started to run around again.

End Flashback

"_I guess its time." _Igneel thought and shot up into the air.

"Wheres he going?" Gajeel asked as they watched the dragon fly at unbelievable speeds in the air.

"_And now they are demanding me to use it, great." _Igneel said to himself and shot back down and took aim to Natsu.

"Its not over just yet." Laxus said as he readied himself for another attack.

"Etheroius Fire Dragons Burning Heart!" Igneel yelled and blew fire at Natsu, who was just eating the purple and golden flames, the other two were blown away with 2nd degree burns.

"What kind of flames are these?" Natsu questioned as he got down on his knees from the force and as he kept eating the flames he couldnt see that his vains were now showing up through his skin as purple substance ran through them.

"Son I never got to do this because I had to run from Acnologia so he couldent find you or start to look for the other dragons and their kids, the other dragons used their etherious roars in the war, but I saved mine and you will be known for this and it will protect you and your friends, so I, Igneel the fire dragon king now proclaims you, Natsu Dragneel, as the Brute dragon Slayer!" Igneel finished off his speech and gave one final blast of his etherious and waited for the smoke to clear, his orders were to use his strongest move on Natsu and since he did that he probably only had a few minutes before they took over again. The smoke cleared and Natsu was on his knees and his vains were bcoming normal again, everything was calm and then Natsus fire raged into the air and evryone from the guild and city saw it and stared in aw.

"Damn that was to much heat." Laxus said as his chain litterally melted off of his pants."

"Natsu, before they take over again, do you remember the ethrious talk I gave you when you were younger?" Igneel asked to Natsu who was still trying to come back.

"Ye...yes, maybe." Natsu said tiredly.

"Well now you have it and with this power you can finish me off." Ignel finished the statment and made Natsu finally snap out of it.

"Wait but you're better now, now you can stop attacking and be nice." Natsu said.

"No they will take over again soon so you need to finish me off right now!" Igneel said before his eyes went black again and he strted to attack.

"Dammit!" Natsu said as he felt something rage inside, he couldent hold back and then his face and body started growing scales all over and he felt a surge of power course threw him.

"Natsu went into dragon force?" Gajeel said with a confused look.

"The purple fire must've kick started him, lets go help!." Laxus said as they both jump next to Natsu's side.

"Now time to finish this." Natsu yelled.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review and tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	3. Demolition Fist

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Demolition Fist

"Flame Dragons Kings Roar" Igneel yelled and hit the three dragon slayers, Natsu ate all of it and started to light his body on fire.

"We can't just beat fire with fire, You two need to do a union raid and end this!" Natsu ordered and pushed Igneels next attack away from the group.

"A union raid could take a lifetime to perfect you idiot!" Laxus retorted to Natsu.

"We'll do it in the next five minutes!" Natsu said as he jumped up in the air and hit Igneel.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Gajeel asked.

"Let's just start doing what Sting and Rouge did." Laxus said as they both put one arm behind them and started to unleash their power.

"We need to do everything in sync, that means breathing, why we are doing this union raid in the first place, and our body's need to move exactly the same!" Laxus explained.

"Ok let's work on breathing together." Gajeel said as they both worked out the union raid Natsu was holding back Igneel.

"Fire Dragons Atom Melt!" Natsu called on his attack and landed it on Igneel's left eye causing serious damage to Igneel.

"Dammit boy just finish me off and stop torturing me, you can end this all in one blow." Igneel thought to himself.

The rest of fairy tail

"Master how long do you think the battle will be?" Erza asked as everyone from Magnolia sat on a hill that overlooked their neighboring town.

"I do not know Erza, but Laxus knows that whenever there's a major crisis I tend to take everyone here, so they will know where we are when they finish up." Makarov assured Erza.

"...Do you think they could lose?" Erza asked with slight fear in her voice.

"Pffhahaha! There are two dragon slayers that are s-class worthy and an actual s-class dragon slayer, of course they wouldent lose." Makarov said making Erza chuckle a little.

Back to the battle

"Damn we are losing ground pretty fast!" Natsu yelled as he was being flung around.

"Ready?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Gajeel said as they both got in their stance.

Okay just breathe in and out." Both Laxus and Gajeel thought, as they released the same amount of power at the exact same time, and they both thought at the same moment that this attack is to protect their guild and town, their energys both merged into one small ball, they threw their arms in front of them and called out their attack.

"Lightning Rod Fist Of The Thunder Metal Dragon!" The attack tore down some buildings and wiped out more than half of the trees in the forest, Natsu jumped in the air and started using his flames to boost himself out of the way while Igneel got caught in the wave of destruction.

"...I think we did it." Laxus said as they stared in the dust where Igneel was last seen.

"We need to find his body just to ma-" Gajeel couldent finish before the ground started shaking and from where Igneel last was he shot into the sky and started shooting fireballs at all of them.

"Dammit that was a union raid how can he still be alive?" Laxus yelled out.

The three dragon slayers were thinking of ways to beat Igneel but no body had any ideas, untill Igneel stayed in one spot in the sky and started to charge something up.

"Oh no." Natsu said as he looked up in defeat.

"What's he doing?" Gajeel asked.

"If he gets that attack to go off then this entire town will become a giant crater." Natsu said.

"How do we beat him? He just took a union raid and is still flying like its nothing." Laxus said.

"I have one move, but it's extremely deadly to anyone caught in the radius, you two may need to run." Natsu said as he turned around.

"Are you talking about using a forbidden attack?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, but this one consumes almost anything it touches, so you two need to get far away from here." Natsu ordered.

"I thought the plan was stopping him from destroying the town." Gajeel said.

"I can make it to where the attack only destroys living things, but that means I will take some damage as well." Natsu said.

"Ok, we will get you when it's finished." Laxus said as they both started to run across town, well Gajeel was running while Laxus used his lightning magic to skip across it.

"Ok Igneel time to use it." Natsu said as he punched his open hand.

*flashback*

"Natsu get up, today's a very important lesson." Igneel said as he pushed on the sleeping boy.

"Can we please do this later?" Natsu asked.

"No this move is a forbidden move so it will take all day to learn a fragment of it." Igneel said catching Natsu's curiosity.

"If it's forbidden then why am I learning it?" Natsu asked.

"Because forbidden means to never use it unless it's absolutely necessary." Igneel stated.

"Then it's not forbidden, just a really dangerous attack." Natsu said making Igneel get a little tick mark.

"Just get up so I can teach you this." Igneel said walking to their training grounds.

*flashback end*

"God this is gonna suck." Natsu predicted in his head as he flew up towards Igneel who was still charging up his attack.

"Igneel this is the final time im gonna try to snap you out of it!" Natsu said as furiously smacked at the dragon telling him to wake up. "Dammit! Just come back!" Natsu said, as he got no answer he sucked up his emotions and started the attack.

"Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art: Demolition Fist Of The Flame Dragon King!" Natsu punched down on Igneels head and they both were consumed by the light and so was about half of the town, both Gajeel and Laxus were fine but as they kept watching when the light died down they saw the two fall, and rushed in to see how badly hurt Natsu was.

"Damn I think Natsu actually did it." Laxus said as he watched Igneel fall down without any movement at all.

"You never know maybe he just stunned Igneel." Gajeel said as they reached the body's and found Natsu face down in the dirt, while Igneel laid next to him on his back, no more black eyes they were normal which means Natsu had finally won.

Back inside the tree

Master, Igneel has perished, what can we do now?" The old butler asked.

"This is perfect, everything is going the way it should be." The man said with a devilish laugh.

"Well since it's over do you wish to take a walk around the island? The butler asked.

"Yes this does seem like it will sort itself out, why not have a little break." The man said walking out the hole that lead onto the island. "Ahh Tenrou island, the only home I've known." The man thought as he went on his walk.

Ok before you start coming at me with pitchforks please understand that my laptop is broke, my mom gave my uncle the family computer and I'm trying to write on my ipad which is annoying as shit when it autocorrects the names. Anyway hope you enjoyed please leave a review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	4. Recovery

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Recovery

"Come on Laxus, let's get Natsu some help." Gajeel said as he lifted Natsu's arm above his head and carried him next to Laxus who got Natsu's other arm.

"...Natsu." Igneel said as he laid on the ground, close to death.

"He's knocked out, and why are you now talking to us?" Laxus asked.

"The ones who controlled me, know I'm not gonna make it." Igneel said with a slight chuckle, but stopped from the pain.

"Is there anything you want us to pass to him when he wakes up?" Laxus asked, he may not like the dragon for attacking, but he knew it was only because he was being controlled.

"Natsu is one of the two brute dragon slayers left in the world, he will become more powerful than what any of you have seen, but for him to fully unlock it, he must find his own path, please take care of him and in the long run he will save a lot of people's lives." Igneel said the words and stared at the two dragon slayers.

"What are brute dragon slayers?" Laxus asked.

"Brute dragon slayers are the slayers who have been given their dragon parents most powerful roar, every dragon used their roars in the war, most of the brute dragon slayers couldent handle the power and died, very few made it, I never taught anyone besides Natsu my magic, but one brute dragon slayer turned against the dragons and wanted to become the king of all dragons, and doing so pissed off the gods and they cursed him." Igneel finished.

"You said he's one of the two brute dragon slayers? Then who is the second one?" Gajeel asked.

"He is the most cruel and evil dragon slayer to set foot on this earth, he killed the dragon king that gave him the brute dragon slaying ability and bathed in their blood and eventually became a dragon himself, Acnologia is his name and he will destroy everything in his path to kill Natsu before his full potential is released." Igneel said before his eyes slowly started to shut.

"What was Acnologia's curse?" Gajeel asked.

"That if he were ever killed he would spend eternity's in hell and be forced to become the devil gods servant, and the only thing that can kill a brute dragon slayer is another brute dragon slayer, but even then Natsu would need to train nonstop just to have a chance at fighting him." Igneel said and looked at Natsu.

"Wait before you go, can this Acnologia tell if there is another brute dragon slayer?" Laxus asked.

"Yes he can and he is already looking for Natsu, be careful and tell Natsu I'm sorry when he wakes up." Igneel said before his eyes shut for good and a tear ran down his cheek.

"..Come on, let's go get the guild." Laxus said.

"Wait, how do we know which town they went to?" Gajeel asked.

"The old man took all of them over to Akora, he always took us there when there was a major crisis that needed to be dealt with by Gildarts or himself." Laxus said.

"Why Akora though?" Gajeel asked.

"Because over there they have another guild so incase either Gildarts or the old man couldent handle the situation there was a defensive line holding back the attack till more ally's could help." Laxus said.

"How long will the walk be?" Gajeel asked.

"About five hours, or thirty minutes by train." Laxus said already feeling nauseas.

"Five hours dosent seem long." Gajeel said, he knows that if they get on the train and no one helps them off they would be stuck on there for days.

"I agree with you there." Laxus said as they continued to pull Natsu's body.

Fairy tail

"Do you think I should head back to help?" Wendy asked since everyone was healed up.

"I don't know, maybe" Makarov started.

"She could really help them out." Erza said which made Wendy smile.

"Yes I know that, but there's a chance that they won and they are heading here right now on foot." Makarov said as he sat and thought about the predicament.

"Well if they are on foot then I can help heal them from the battle." Wendy said.

"Yes that would be very helpful, Erza go with her to help incase any of them are unable to move." Makarov said and with that the two headed back to Magnolia.

Two hours later with Gajeel and Laxus

"Damn man my energy is almost completely gone." Laxus said.

"Me too, we need some food or we won't make it to Akora." Gajeel said.

"Can there please be a lightning storm?" Laxus asked as they trudged along the ground with Natsu.

"Laxus and Gajeel!" Wendy shouted as she ran up to them.

"This'll work too." Gajeel said as he sat down and rested.

"How badly hurt is Natsu" Wendy asked.

"He used a forbidden technique that ended the fight." Laxus said as he put Natsu on the ground and fell over as well.

"Please don't put anymore strain on your body's, I'll heal you." Wendy assured and started to work on Laxus.

"Thanks, me and Gajeel couldent make it another five minutes." Laxus said with a sound of relief in his voice.

"The mighty Laxus does have a weakness." Erza said jokingly.

"Yeah, big ass dragon kings." Laxus said as he finally fell asleep due to exhaustion.

"I'll tend to Natsu." Erza said as she re-equipped into her nurses outfit.

Gajeel was about say something, but then remembered Erza sucked as a nurse and kept his mouth shut.

Three hours later

"There you go Gajeel everything seems to be fine now you need to rest." Wendy finished and at those words Gajeel flopped over and started snoring.

"I think I'll work on Natsu now." Wendy said, but when she looked over she saw Natsu wrapped in bandages from head to toe and a victorious Erza standing above him.

"Uhh good job Erza I will watch over them, you can head back to tell the guild they won." Wendy said hoping Erza would take the bait and leave so she can heal Natsu.

"Yes, that is what I should do." Erza said as she re-equipped into her flight armor and soared off into the direction they came in.

"Thank goodness." Wendy said as she started to unwrap Natsu like a Christmas present, when she finally opened it all up she saw that Natsu had scales all over his body and some purple flames slowly started to come out of his mouth.

"How is he still in dragon force? He's been out for a couple hours now." Wendy said but something even stranger started happening, the scales started to wash over Natsu and his cuts started to heal, but then they stopped and Wendy had to think for a moment.

"Did Erza's wrapping make Natsu go into a healing state?" Wendy was curious but started to heal Natsu.

Two weeks later in an infirmary

"Ahh that feels good levy." Gajeel said in his sleep as he tossed and turned, his head started to feel heavy and he slowly got up, thankfully no one was in there with him and didn't hear him.

"What day is it?" He said as he rubbed his eyes, he got up and walked out the door to find fairy tail is back and they are having a brawl.

"Laxus is gonna wake up first he is the strongest!" A member said as he laid 3000 jewels on the counter.

"No way man Natsu is gonna wake up first." Another member countered and laid 5000 jewels on the counter.

"Now we all have bets, twenty one on Laxus, nineteen on Natsu, and one on Gajeel." Mirajane read off the piece of paper and Gajeel started to get pissed that only one person bet that he would wake up first.

"I'm up you pricks!" Gajeel yelled to everyone's surprise and Levy chirped up.

"Then all the money is mine!" She said as she collected her winnings and Gajeel was relieved for some reason, everyone else got upset they lost money.

"I thought my extreme bandages would help Natsu recover faster." Erza said as she got a little upset that she lost over 20000 jewels.

One week later

"Votes are in and Laxus has twenty four, and Natsu has seventeen." Mirajane announced and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

Two days later

"Dammit my body is killing me." Laxus said as he sat up from his bed and started to head downstairs, everyone who voted for him went up and collected their earnings, but it was confusing to him so he went to the masters office and told Makarov what he and Gajeel had learnt from Igneel.

"Natsu is a brute dragon slayer? Hmmm this seems like a major predicament, with Acnologia trying to find Natsu he may find him here." Makarov said.

"Yes and Igneel said that Natsu will be needing to train so his powers will grow stronger." Laxus said.

"Gajeel only said that Natsu was going to need training when he wakes up, I wasent expecting something on this level." Makarov said.

"Well I need to head on a mission, I gotta get some more money." Laxus said as he walked out the office and headed to the board.

Five weeks later inside of Natsu's head

"When will you let me unlock all of my power Igneel?" Asked a young Natsu.

"When you become mature with your power, if you wait till then your powers become even stronger." Igneel said hoping Natsu would shut up.

"When will my powers be mature?" Natsu asked.

"When you become somewhere between eightteen and twenty." Igneel said.

"Oh, well that sucks." Natsu said as he fell on the grass and stared at the sky.

Back in the infirmary

"When do you think he will wake up?" Erza asked Mirajane, who was tending to Natsu's bandages.

"I don't know, he must've been hit pretty hard though to be out this long." Mirajane said.

"Why dosent Gajeel or Laxus tell us what happened?" Erza asked.

"They most likely want to wait till Natsu wakes up, it was his dragon after all, which reminds me, what happened to his body?" Mirajane asked.

"They never found Igneels body, and they were no drag marks so something must've transported it somewhere, at least that's what the master thinks." Erza said.

"Oh, I wonder what Natsu will do if he finds out someone took his dragons body." Mirajane said.

"I don't think even the master could protect those people from Natsu's rage." Erza said with a giggle at the end.

"Oh my goodness what is happening?" Mirajane said as Natsu's body started to grow scales and they started to make a wave type motion, the scales got faster and faster, Mirajane and Erza were watching, stunned by what was going on with Natsu's body until it stopped and Natsu's eyes started to open up.

"What are you guys lookin at?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up straight.

"Natsu, your body just now had scales!" Mirajane said.

"Well, who knows maybe my body does that every time I sleep." Natsu said as he got up.

"Oh no no no I've helped you recover in here before and that has never happened." Mirajane said.

"Yes And I have seen you sleep, it never happens." Erza said.

"Well Igneel shot me with th- wait how long was I out?" Natsu asked as he started to run to the door.

"Almost eight weeks." Erza said as she watched Natsu head out the doors and out the guild.

"Where is he going?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know." Erza said as she ran after him.

"Natsu you're awake!" Happy yelled as he jumped on his running friends head and held on.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Back to our house I need to get something." Natsu said.

"Hey I know it's a bad time, but do you wanna go fishing later?" Happy asked.

"Sure bud, but for now I need to get to the house." Natsu said.

"I'll come with." Happy said.

"What's he getting?" Erza thought to herself.

Inside Natsu's house

"Come on where is it?" Natsu said out loud as he dug through all his trash.

"What a dump." Erza thought.

"What are you lookin for Natsu?" Happy asked.

"A book of spells Igneel gave me, only I can read it." Natsu said as he pulled out everything in his closet and found what he was looking for.

"How can only you read it?" Happy asked.

"The pages feel as if they were on fire and the letters are all in secret coding that Igneel taught me, it was one of the very first gifts he got me." Natsu said as he pulled it out and started reading.

"Haven't you read that whole book then?" Erza asked.

"No, when I used the forbidden technique on Igneel, I perfected it, which means I can learn the next chapter in my book." Natsu flipped to the next page and the next chapter burned on the page and writing came out.

"So no one can read that book, even with the most intelligent people?" Erza asked.

"No one, not even other dragon slayers." Natsu said.

"Arn't you upset about Igneel?" Erza asked.

"Yes, very, but nows not the time." Natsu said, if Erza and Happy weren't there he would've broke down.

"Gajeel and Laxus said they were gonna tell you something that Igneel left behind for you." Erza said.

"Then let's head back." Natsu said as they started to run back to the guild.

Fairy tail

"Laxus are you sure we should tell this to Natsu, who knows how could take it." Makarov said.

"Yes he should know." Laxus said as Natsu, Erza, and Happy came through the doors.

"Natsu come over here." Laxus gestured to where Gajeel.

"Ok what did Igneel tell you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu do you know anything about a brute dragon slayer?" Laxus asked, the three kept talking and as the two kept telling Natsu about Acnologia and how he can track Natsu now it only made Natsu know what he had to do.

"So Natsu, what are we gonna do?" Gajeel asked.

"You two will stay here, I'll leave and return when I'm ready to face Acnologia." Natsu said as he grabbed his book and went out the doors.

"Natsu that could take years." Gajeel said as him and Laxus walked with him.

"Well then I'll be back in a couple years, Igneel said that my powers will continue to grow till I'm at least twenty, I'll be back in two years." Natsu said as he walked away.

"Natsu I'm coming too!" Happy said as he flew next to Natsu.

"Happy if Acnologia finds me, then he will most likely kill me." Natsu said.

"Then I'll become stronger to help you fight, if Pantherlily can change into a humanoid cat, then so can I!" Happy said which made Natsu smile.

"Alright bud, we'll go together!" Natsu said bringing Happy in for a hug.

"Oh no you're not." Was what Natsu heard before getting tackled by Erza.

"Erza what the hell?" Natsu said as he struggled to get free.

"Natsu you're not leaving for two years." Erza said as she sat on his stomach.

"You heard what Laxus and Gajeel said, Acnologia is most likely on his way here to hunt me down, I'll be back." Natsu said pushing Erza off of him.

"I will not let you get killed." Erza said pulling out her sword.

"You know, threatening to hurt me does not change the fact that I'm still leaving." Natsu said.

"Fine then Natsu, one spar, if you win you can go, but if I win you stay back here and not get yourself killed." Erza said. Natsu got in his fighting stance and got ready for Erza to attack.

"Erza, you will not stop Natsu!" Makarov said walking up to the two.

"Master he will-" Erza got caught off.

"He is a grown man, and a grown man without a girlfriend so he can do whatever he wants...unless you are he's girlfriend." Makarov added that last part and watch Erza blush and get furious.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Erza yelled.

"Then go ahead and leave Natsu." Makarov said giving Natsu a thumbs up.

"Thanks master!" Natsu said as he walked towards what remained of the forest.

"Master I highly advise you to reconsider this!" Erza said.

"I would if he had a girlfriend, the poor girl would've been worried sick, but since he dosent have one no one will worry that much." Makarov said as he walked away.

"Damn you!" Erza thought as her anger started to show.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review tell me what you think, and have a nice day!


	5. Both Homes

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Both Homes

Natsu stood on a hill with Happy flying next to him, Natsu's attire consisted of a white version of his old set of clothes with red trimmings and his arms were wraped in a white cloth. "Happy do you think they'll get mad we stayed to train a little longer?" Natsu asked as he looked upon the fairy tail guild.

"Of course, you said two years, and then you decided that wasent enough and stayed there for another two!" Happy said, he was very upset that he didnt get to spend time with carla.

"Well we had to make sure we were ready!" Natsu said with a tick mark growing.

"None of that matters lets go and get some of Mirajanes fish!" Happy said flying so fast that he broke the sound barrier as soon as he started going towards the guild, shattering most of the towns houses glass and breaking through the guilds doors scaring everyone half to death and stopped imedeatly in front of Mirajane as she was blown back a bit by the sudden wind.

"Ten raw fish please!" Happy said with a giant smile.

four years ago in an open area in a forest

"Natsu, we've been walking for weeks, can we take a break?" Happy asked as he laid on Natsu's head.

"Yeah we BOTH have been walking." Natsu said annoyed as he grabbed Happy and put him down.

"But its been so long, by the way where are we?" Happy asked as he looked around.

"This is the place I used to train with Igneel, we are gonna sleep in the cave in the mountain, and we will train here for hours every day!" Natsu said with determenation.

"This is gonna suuuuck!" Happy yelled as he started to wish he stayed back.

"Dont worry, we'll stay here for a couple weeks and then we have to move." Natsu said.

"Why though?" Happy asked as he flew next to Natsu.

"Acnologia can track me, so that means no long lasting homes." Natsu said as he unpacked his gear and put his book on top of it all.

"By the way you only packed enough food for the walk here, where are we gonna get tonights dinner?" Happy asked as he started to freak out that he wont be able to get his fish.

"Theres a fresh lake about five minutes out in that dierection, we'll go there and catch all the fish you can eat.

"Natsu, we both know there wont be any fish left in that lake if you let me eat all of them." Happy said.

"The lake is huge so dont worry about it." Natsu said.

"REALLY? AWESOME!" Happy yelled as he flew around Natsu.

"Yeah, but you wont go if you dont train." Natsu said as he threw a dungbell to happy who caught it.

"Ok Natsu, but lets hurry I wanna get some of the fish!" Happy said as he started to lift the dungbell above his head.

"Good to hear it." Natsu said as he started his intense training.

Back at Fairy Tail present day

"Happy?" Makarov said as he got back up on the stool he was sitting on before Happy came flyin in.

"Aye!" Hapy said happily.

"May I ask how much stronger you've gotten happy?" Mirajane said.

"Prepare to be amazed." Happy said as he pulled out a dufflebag from out of no where.

"Whats in there?" Makarov asked.

"My special technique." Happy said as he dug in a pulled out a giant fish that was way to big to be able to fit in the bag.

"What does the fish have to do with anything?" Charle asked.

"I can eat all of this!" Happy said as he started to munch down on the fish and the fish that Mirajane brought out to him.

"Thats not impressive, behold" Charle said as she transformed into a human with cat ears and a tail, she was also as tall as Wendy.

"Oh yeah?" Happy started before Natsu busted through the door.

"Happy dammit would you cut that out, people are pissed out there!" Natsu said as he looked outside and watched the towns people angrily shout at whatever just flew by them.

"Natsu?!" Makarov shouted.

"Hey gramps I wanted it to be a surprise but Happy wanted even more fish." Natsu said as Happy continue to eat his giant fish.

"Sowwy." Happy tried to say but his mouth was to full.

"Natsu you said you would be gone for just two years." Laxus said.

"Yeah but one thing led to another and I just lost track of time." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good luck telling Erza that you lost two years of time." Laxus said sipping his drink.

"By the way where is she?" Natsu asked looking around.

"Look behind you." Gajeel said watching Natsu almost shit himself as he looked behind himself but finding no one.

"HAHA gotchya." Gajeel said.

"Dick." Natsu said.

"She is on a mission right now, but first." Makarov said changing his hand into a giant fist and smashed Natsu into the ground. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE FOR FOUR YEARS!" Makarov said as he continued to pummel Natsu as Happy grew a sweat mark hoping he wasent next.

"You too Happy, you should have helped Natsu remember to come back." Mirajane said.

"Cat years are different from human years." Happy said trying to find a way out the situation.

"Happy." Mirajane said crossing her arms.

"...Im out!" Happy said flying out the guild doors knocking everyone over on his way.

"Master are you gonna stop?" Mirajane asked.

"Is he knocked out yet?" Makarov asked as he lifted his fist to see that Natsu was no longer there.

"What the?" Makarov said.

"One beer please Mirajane." Natsu said sitting next to Makarov.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TAKE THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME!" Makarov shouted swinging at Natsu but hit nothing.

"Damn you boy, stand still!" Makarov yelled as he continued his assualt.

"Master calm down." Mirajane said holding Makarovs shoulder.

"Two beers please Mirajane, I may need a distraction for Gramps." Natsu said as he continued to flash around the room having Makarov smash everything in the guild.

"Coming up, but you do realize that it will cost as much as the damage you and Happy have done right?" Mirajane said as she let go of Makarov's arms.

"Oh come on why do I have to pay for his mistakes?" Natsu said coming right next to the bar before dissapearing as soon as a giant hand came crashing down.

"Because he is your pet so that makes you responsible for his actions." Mirajane said putting a beer on the table, one for Natsu and another for Makarov, but Makarov quickly swept both of the bottles up and chugged them down.

"Well since the Master drank both does that mean that he has to pay for them?" Natsu asked.

"Nope, that'll be around fifty thousand jewels please." Mirajane said holding out her hand.

"Sounds like an ex girlfriend." Makarov said as he sipped a beer calmed down now.

"Oh well, I guess I had it coming." Natsu said pulling out a wallet that was crimson with a fire stitched outline.

"Do we celebrate his return though Master?" Romeo asked.

"Maybe, it all depends on how the guild feels." Makarov said.

"Well some are on missions that wont be done for weeks so how will we get everyones opinion?" Romeo asked.

"Well thats true... Lets leave it up to Erza!" Makarov said.

"Uhhh I wanna live." Natsu said.

"If you cant beat Erza, who is an S-class mage by the way, then how are you gonna defeat Acnologia. You were dodging my attacks earlier, why cant you do that with Erza?" Makarov asked.

"Well when I fight her it seems like she is always much quicker, like always no matter what I did she always was the faster one, I even got Wendy to give me a speed boost to help me but it seemed like I was even slower in there." Natsu said.

"I think it might have to do with either her being extremlly dominate with you or you slow down for her." Mirajane said leaning on the bar.

"Why would I do that?" Natsu asked.

"I dont know, you tell me." Mirajane said walking over to the other end of the bar to take someones order.

"Where is Erza anyway?" Natsu asked.

"She said she was going to take care of a personal mission somewhere called Zukina." Makarov said.

"Hmm i'll just go see what shes doing." Natsu said walking away, but he got a fist to his entire body and when lifted Makarov laughed.

"You wernt getting away from at least one punch boy." Makarov said.

Zukina three hours later

"Im sorry miss I havent seen a man with pink hair." An old lady said to a now curly haired Erza.

"Well if you see him could you please contact any guild and tell them to call Erza Scarlett?" Erza asked before getting a nod and a sweet smile.

"Thank you." Erza said as she continued to walk unaware of Natsu on top of the roofs listening to her conversation.

"This is what shes been doing? I should mess with her, and holy mary mother of god when did she start wearing her hair like that, she needs to keep it like that." Natsu said to himself before jumping down in front of the old lady she was just talking to.

"Oh my goodness some beautiful girl is looking for you." the lady said.

"May I ask how do you know its me shes looking for?" Natsu asked.

"Because you have the same guild mark as her and you have pink hair." The lady said.

"Well do you wanna help me surprise her?" Natsu asked witch caught the lady's attention. "Ok heres what we are gonna do."

"Excuse me have you seen a man with pink hair?" Erza asked to random strangers.

"If I did I wouldent stop laughing pink shouldent go on a guys head." A man said walking by.

"Its salmon!" Natsu thought in his head.

"Miss miss I saw him crossing the roads between Yankton and Wallberg street." The old lady said and at the sound of the news Erza sprinted to the sections and found that nobody was standing anywhere, it was confusing. Did the old lady trick her? She thought before a man in a white trench coat walked in the middle of the street with a hood covering his face.

"Who are you." Erza asked.

"Hopefully your future husband." Natsu thought in his head.

"Again please state your name and buisness." Erza said.

"I wanna ask you out on a daaaGGhhh" Natsu started but the word wouldent come out of his mouth.

"You wanna ask me for what?" Erza said extremly confused.

"I mean to say, do you want to go out with me on a daaagg." Natsu still couldent do it.

"Show me your face please." Erza said.

"If I do you have to promise that you wont beat me up." Natsu said.

"The only reason why I would beat you up is if you were a long time friend that didnt come back like they said they would." Erza said and watched the man stay in a frozen position until it clicked. "Natsu." Erza said in a menacing tone.

"See ya at the guild!" Natsu said dissapearing before Erza jumped at him.

"COME BACK!" Erza yelled as she took off towards the guild at her highest speed.

"You may beat me at speeds in fights but you aint gonna catch me run-OH MY GOD" Natsu screamed as he turned around and saw Erza right behind him.

"Natsu stop running!" Erza demanded.

Fairy tail

"Master the council is on the crystal with urgent news." Mirajane said.

"I wonder what it could be." Makarov said sarcastically.

"They said something about a Dragon being spotted near Guria." Mirajane said.

"Guria? Thats about a two day travel." Makarov said rubbing his chin.

"Do you think it could be Acnologia?" Mirajane asked.

"If it is we are in ser-" Makarov was cut off by Natsu and Erza chargin through the doors and Natsu jumping towards the ceiling and was hanging on to a peice of wood.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled in pure anger.

"Did I ever tell you I love how your hair looks right now?" Natsu said.

"Oh really I got it do- DONT TRY TO GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS!" Erza yelled.

"Dammit I thought that would work." Natsu thought.

"I'll be back soon." Makarov said taking the crystal and headed up to his office.

"Natsu come down." Mirajane said.

"I dont wanna!" Natsu as he held on tighter and closed his eyes, but when he opened them again he was met face to face with Erza who was standing on top of the wooden structure.

"Natsu, let go." Erza demanded but got a screaming and falling Natsu.

"Natsu you need to calm down." Mirajane warned.

"Its not that she scared me, its just that I got a glimpse of something I shouldent." Natsu said staring up to Erza.

"And what would that be?" Mirajane asked.

"She's wearing a skirt." Natsu said, as every man started staring upwards Erza looked down in embarassment and jumped down next to Natsu.

"How dare you look up my skirt!" Erza yelled grabbing Natsu by his collar.

"Hey, its not my fault your panties were staring at me." Natsu claimed.

"That dosent even make sense!" Erza yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Enough fighting brats get up here!" Makarov ordered.

Makarov's office

"What going on?" Natsu asked as he sat down.

"There was a dragon spotted near Guria about two days ago, and witnesses said it was an orange looking dragon that was headed straight for Magnolia." Makarov said and everyone in the room looked at Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You're the only dragon slayer here right now and Guria is two days out." Erza said.

"So?" Natsu said.

"It means that dragon could show up at any given moment." Makarov said.

"Ohh ok I get it." Natsu said.

"Anyway what are you gonna do about it?" Makarov questioned.

"Well when and if the dragon comes here i'll deal with it while you guys get everyone evacuated, simple as that." Natsu said.

"Allright, I wasent expecting that simplicity of a plan, but it will do." Makarov said as he left the office.

"Any way Natsu you were trying to ask me something earlier in Zukina, what was it?" Erza asked.

"Oh, that can wait, anyway later after this dragon thing is dealt with do you wanna do a mission together?" Natsu asked.

"I'll get Gray and Lucy." Erza said.

"No no just me and you, I wanna do a really hard S-class mission." Natsu said.

"Well Gray became an S-class two years ago." Erza said.

"Well screw it lets make it more of a challenge then." Natsu said.

"Ok but you do know that techniquly he is the stronger wizard right now due to your guys placement in the guild right?" Erza said.

"What? I should still be an A-class wizard." Natsu said.

"Well there was a new mandetory mission law for guilds, if a wizard does not do any missions for a month, they will be deranked, unless said wizard was an S-class which then they would have to at least do two per month." Erza said.

"What about SS-class wizards like Gildarts?" Natsu asked.

"They can do whatever they want still." Erza said.

"That sucks, wait what rank am I?" Natsu asked.

"F-class." Erza said.

"WHAT?" Natsu screamed.

"Yep you're the lowest working mage in fairy tail, and by so you can not go on any type of B-class mission or up." Erza said.

"Oh come on, you know I can be trusted on S-class, i'll do whatever you want." Natsu said getting on his knees.

"Anything?" Erza said thinking of some stuff that shouldent be legal.

"Yes anything, even if it means theres a good chance i'll be publically humiliated." Natsu clasping his hands together.

"Thats about ninty five percent of what I was thinking." Erza thought.

"Please!" Natsu said.

"Fine let me go get our new mission." Erza said, as she turned blood started to come out of her nose.

"Yes, now I can ask her out on secret!" Natsu thought in his head.

"Wait, you cant go, if that dragon shows up before Laxus or Gajeel get here, then this town could get destroyed." Erza said coming back in the room.

"OH COME ON, cant Wendy take care of it? she is also a dragon slayer." Natsu said slumping back down in his chair.

"She is a support mage she has barely any offensive moves, so you have to stay." Erza said.

"How long though?" Natsu asked.

"Well until master's search group has returned and told us they cant find the dragon." Erza said.

"That could take weeks!" Natsu said.

"The only member is Jet, he can run the course in under five days." Erza said.

"Well in the mean time im gonna head back to my house and do some work." Natsu said heading out the door.

"Fine I guess I can head up to fairy hills, I need some alone time anyway." Erza said.

"By the way." Natsu said popping his head back in the door. "You are one of the most beautif-" Before he finished Natsu disspeared.

"GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Erza screamed as she ran out the door

"What are those two fighting about again?" Mirajane asked.

"I dont know, but their kids will be something fierce." Makarov said.

"Master why would you say that?" Mirajane asked.

"Because its the truth, I just hope I live long enough to see them." Makarov said giving a thumbs up to Mirajane.

Thanks for reading if you enjoyed it then please leave a review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	6. New Friend, New Cake

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

New Friend, New Cake

"Natsu when Jet gets back we can go to Frima to deal with the S-class monster." Erza said wlking through Natsu's door to see him on his couch, she held up the poster for him to see.

"Ok, but why did you just barg in my house, I could've been in the bath." Natsu said.

"You actually take baths?" Erza said.

"Yeah, im not gonna be that guy who makes everyone throw up due to him smelling." Natsu said.

"I dont suppose that you mind me staying for a minute to go over the plan do you?" Erza asked.

"Nope, I dont mind." Natsu said sliding over and patted the sit next to him.

"So I was thinking since Frima is a five day train trip, and we will most likely kill the monster in a single day we should just stay at a motel for a couple days." Erza said.

"Sounds good to me, but what kinda monster are we talking about here?" Natsu asked.

"The poster dosent say much, only that its an S-class and its been rampaging the town for a couple weeks now." Erza said.

"Hey I got a question, when did you start putting your hair like that?" Natsu asked.

"I dont know, maybe two years ago, when I came back to the guild with it everyone said they loved it so I kept it like this." Erza said.

"You should, its a great look on you." Natsu said.

"Thank you." Erza said with a smile on her face.

"Thats about as close as im gonna get to calling you beautiful." Natsu thought to himself.

"Anyway the plan is to just see what kind of monster this is and fight it off until we are able to kill it." Erza said.

"Simple, I like it." Natsu said.

"Lets head back to the guild, Jet should be back by tomorrow." Erza said.

Fairy Tail

"Old man im taking this mission." Gajeel said holding up an S-class poster.

"Mark it Mirajane." Makarov said.

"Wow Gajeel this is your fourth S-class mission this month, why are you doing all of this work?" Mirajane asked.

"Sinse Salamander is back I want him to know he wasent the only one training." Gajeel said.

"Speaking of training, have you seen or heard from Laxus?" Makarov asked.

"No, he hasent spoken to me in a couple of days." Gajeel said.

"I wonder what he could be doing." Makarov said.

"Have fun on your mission Gajeel." Mirajane said waving Gajeel off.

"I will, but one more question gramps. Can I take shrimp here with me?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course, I know you two will be just fine." Makarov said with a smile on his face and watched the two run out the guild doors.

"its their three year anniversary, I think he was doing more than just trying to show Natsu he is strong." Mirajane said.

"How much you wanna bet Levy comes back with a ring on her finger?" Makarov asked.

"I bet it has a huge diamond in it." Mirajane said.

"I bet it'll have a bolt inside of it." Makarov said with a chuckle.

two hours later

"Hey guys im back, I didnt find any dragon, so Natsu dosent have to stay here." Jet said as he walked through the door.

"Good job Jet, and as promised, here is the ten thousand jewels." Makarov said throwing Jet his reward.

"Thanks!" Jet said as he walked to an open seat.

"Now Erza you can go get Natsu and do your mission." Makarov said and watched Erza run out the doors.

"Is she even trying to be subtle any more?" Mirajane asked.

"Nope, and I worry for Natsu for some reason." Makarov said.

"I wonder why." Mirajane said.

The train five days later

"Alright Natsu we are here, you can get up now." Erza said as she patted Natsu's back.

"Ok, lets just get to the hotel." Natsu said as he started walking normally.

"Dont worry the worst part is over for now, lets just go g-" Erza didnt get to finish as they both heared some destruction going on.

"Lets go check it out." Natsu said as they ran towards the noise they were met with a giant monster being pushed back by somebody.

"Come on, lets go help." Erza said as she requiped and flew at the monster slashing at it.

"Could this be the monster? I fought like hundreds of these when training." Natsu thought to himself as he launched into the air and blew a devestating punch on the poor monster's head making it stumble back.

"How did you do all that damage?!" The girl asked as she stood in disbelief.

"These things are easy to beat." Natsu said as he jumped up and kicked the monster in its stomach and knocking it out.

"How di- this- HOW!?" The girl yelled in pure frustration.

"Well I have been training for a couple years now, also what is your name?" Natsu asked.

"Im Yume Kisetsu, im a mage at merma- OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO NATSU AND ERZA OF FAIRY TAIL!?" Yume said excitidly.

"Yes we are, you can calm down." Erza said.

"Oh no you dont understand, you two are my second favorite ship!" Yume said which confused Natsu and Erza.

"Well whos your first, and what do you mean by you ship us?" Natsu asked.

"Well my number one ship is Natsu and Gray but thats beside the point, ships are people who you want to be in a realationSHIP with eachother." Yume explained.

"Thats very sweet of you." Erza said.

"I FUCKING SHIP US AS WELL THEN!" Natsu thought.

"Also I have like the biggest crush on you two." Yume said.

"But you're a girl, how do you have a crush on both of us?" Natsu asked.

"Im bi." Yume said.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"I swing both ways." Yume said.

"Wha?" Natsu said even more confused. What does swinging have to do with crushes?

"She likes both guys and girls for her sexual partners Natsu." Erza said.

"Yeah!" Yume said.

"Ohhhhh." Natsu said. "Thats pretty hot." he thought to himself.

"You know if you guys ever need it I can be the piece of meat between the two pieces of bread, if you know what I mean." Yume said with a wink.

"I love sandwhiches." Natsu said with a grumbling stomach.

"Ugh you're an idiot." Erza said.

"Anyway you said you were part of mermaids heel, the guild with only females in it right?" Natsu asked.

"Yep its where I got this mission." Yume said holding up the same poster Natsu and Erza had.

"We had the same, so this was the S-class monster, pretty weak of you ask me." Natsu said.

"since you were here first, I guess you can keep the reward money." Erza said.

"Oh no you guys helped me out, how about we split it three ways then go back to a hotel and have one, its on meeeee." Yume said holding up jewels.

"Thanks but, we arnt in that kind of relationship." Erza said.

"HARE DARE YOU SINK MY SHIP!" Natsu and Yume thought.

"Natsu and I will be going to the new hotel that opened up, but first we're gonna go to the cake shop." Erza said as she started fast walk to the shop.

ten minutes later

"This place is amazing!" Erza said as she sat across from Natsu and Yume.

"Yeah, I wonder how their food tastes." Natsu said.

"I can assure you sir that you will have a wonderful time." A butler said as he walked to their table.

"I'll have a large strawberry chees cake." Erza said.

"Ill have the special." Natsu said.

"Me too." Yume said as the butler wrote down their orders.

"Since you slaid the beast your oders are on the house." The butler said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Natsu said.

"Your food will be out any minute." The butler said walking away.

"I cant wait!" Erza said.

"Yeah their food looks awesome." Natsu said.

two minutes later at the bar

"Alright I got the order for table twenty eight!" A chief said behind the window and put the plate with three foods on the bar and went back to cooking.

"Man I gotta hide this." A man said as he pulled out a bottle with purple liquid in it. "The cops can find it anywhere though!" The man thought as he looked around. "But not in some elses stomach." The man thought as he walked up to the plate and poured the liquid on the strawberry cheese cake, and walked away before being stoped by the police.

"Wheres the love potion Jack!?" The cop asked.

"I aint got none on me." Jack said as he grew a smile.

"Get him out of here, sorry everyone please go back to what you were doing." The cop said as he walked away another man came up the to the plate and looked at it.

"Hmmmm seeing as how there two chili cheese dogs and a strwberry cake, the one with the cake is deffinitly a girl, time to spice up their date." The man said as he poured out a suspesious pink liquid on the cake and walked away.

"The man is gonna have a wonderful time." The man thought as he read the potions effects.

"WARNING: this potion will make your love emotions rise a hundred percent and will help you realize who you love, it has the slight probability to make you want sexual intercourse with your partner, it will also make you ten times stronger." The man laughed as he walked away and another man walked up to the cheesecake.

"Poor bastard." The man said sprinkling a little dust on the cake and walked away.

back at the table

"So how do you like it in mermaids heel?" Erza asked.

"Its great everyone is super nice and so friendly, also one of our S-class mage Kagura has looked up to you since she was little." Yume said.

"Thats very sweet." Erza said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, there was a disturbance that needed to be dealt with." The butler said and put their plates down in front of eachother.

"Thank you." The three said as the butler walked off.

"Man this looks amazing." Natsu said as he dug in.

"Yeah!" Yume said as she tooke a bite out her chili dog as well.

"I cant wait!" Erza said as she put a single bite in her mouth, it tasted amazing but she felt weird, like a way she has never felt before. "Might be to good." Erza thought as she continued to dig in until there wasent anymore cake on the plate.

"You ok Erza?" Natsu said as he saw the expression on Erza's face.

"Natsu..." Erza said with half shut eyes and a huge pink aura surronding her

"Yeeeaah?" Natsu said as he slowly backed away, slightly terrified.

"Natsu... Yume im sorry but we have to go." Erza said as she laid a thousand jewels on the table and walked off with Natsu in her hands.

"Wait wait I didnt finish." Natsu said as he threw the chili dog in his mouth and swallowed. "Now im good." Natsu said with a smile.

"..." Erza said nothing and kept walking.

"Wait where are you guys going!?" Yume asked.

"I dont know, but her grip is killing me." Natsu said as he tried to loosen the grip but only made it tighter.

"Are you ok Erza?" Yume asked.

"Yume go back to your hotel, we'll catch up with you soon." Natsu said as got on his two feet and walked right next to Erza, who was mumbling something that Natsu couldent hear so he went closer.

"sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex." Erza was chanting about sex!

"Uhh Erza, you ok or something? was their anything in your cake?" Natsu asked as he tried desperitaly to break free.

"No Natsu everything is fine." Erza said in a calm manner.

"Why are we leaving town?" Natsu asked.

"So no one can hear us scream." Erza thought to herself.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	7. Knight Taming Her Dragon

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Knight Taming Her Dragon

Lemons o' holy

Yeeeeah, incase you guys didnt notice, this story is now rated M, so, you know, expect some sex scenes.

Erza remained quiet while gripping Natsu's hand, even though he tried his hardest he could not seem to losen her grip at all, he started thinking to himself.

"Have I really not gotten strong enough to break Erza's grip? If I cant get out of a simple thing, then i'll definitly wont be able to defeat Acnologia." Natsu thought as he pulled harder and harder on Erza but got nowhere.

"Natsu. dont fight it." Erza said in a calm tone of voie.

"I will once I figure out why you are acting so weird, and then ill keep fighting because this is starting to freak me out!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, please dont make this hard on either of us, make it hard in me." Erza said with an emotionless face.

"What? That dosent even make sense!" Natsu yelled.

"You'll see when we get there." Erza said with a slight smile.

"And exactly where is 'there'?" Natsu asked.

"Over there." Erza said pointing towards a waterfall.

"Why do you want me here again?" Natsu said before Erza let go of his hand and got undressed.

"Natsu, im going to be honest, when we got here, you smelled awful, and remembering as how you said you didnt want to stink, I asked around and they said this is the best place." Erza said as she took off her skirt and stood in only her panties and bra, to which Natsu had to contain himself and hold back a nosebleed.

"Oh ok, thats amazing you would do that for me and ill buy you another cake, but why are you getting naked?" Natsu asked.

"To scrub your back of course." Erza said holding up a sponge. "We used to do this as kids, why would it be weird now?" Erza asked.

"I guess you're right." Natsu said holding his nose. "IM GONNA GO INSANE!" Natsu screamed in his own head. (both heads if you're thinking about it)

"Exactly, now get naked and stand in front of me." Erza demanded.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because I need to make sure of something." Erza said.

"Ok but what are you looking for exactly?" Natsu asked.

"Thats for me to know and you to figure out." Erza said, growing a little impatiant.

"Uhh Erza just so you know, I can bathe myself, you dont need to help me." Natsu said.

"Ohh no no no, you see I cant do that, you know, leave you." Erza said walking up to Natsu and griped his shirt. "Now get naked!" Erza said as she ripped his shirt to his surprise.

"ERZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu asked he felt her hands land on his pants.

"You are going in there naked weather you like it or not." Erza stated as she tore off Natsu's pants and looked at his underwear. "Those are next!" She screamed as she jumped on top of Natsu.

"I think I need an adult!" Natsu yelled.

"I am an adult." Erza said as she ripped off his underwear and found her prize.

WARNING IF YOU CANT TAKE A HINT, THE LEMON IS CUMMING UP NEXT, IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN PLEASE READ AHEAD OF IT OR DONT READ AT ALL.

meanwhile, in a nearby bush

"This is totally going into my book." Yume said as she pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Erza please dont do this, I dont want you to regret this later." Natsu said as he lifted Erza off of himself, to which Erza retaliated.

"Later is later, lets think about now." Erza said as she tore off the rest of her clothes and pulled Natsu's cock from underneath her pussy and started stroking it.

"Erza...please." Natsu couldent get the last word out.

"Im sorry, but I need to do this." Erza said as she stood up and started touching herself.

"Oh my...god." Natsu said as he lifted his head in pure pleasure.

"Tell me when you're gonnna cum." Erza demanded.

"Can I..ask why?" Natsu said.

"Like I said earlier, 'thats for me to know and you to find out.'" Erza said as she quickened her pace and brought kisses down Natsu's chest.

"Im gonna release soon." Natsu said as he grabbed the ground and crushed up what was inside of his hand. "Im CUMMING!" He screamed towards the heavens, he felt a warm sensation going down his cock and looked down, just as he came he saw Erza sucking on it. "HOLY FUUUUUCK!" Natsu screamed as he let loose inside of Erzas mouth, which didnt end for ten seconds.

"Im not done, yet." Erza said as she sat on Natsu lap, putting his cock in between her ass and started to grind on him, giving him the greatest pleasure he has experinced yet.

"Please dont stop." Natsu said as he put his hands on Erza's hips and forced her to go faster.

"Natsu, Ive been wanting to do this since you came back." Erza said as she leaned forwards and kiss Natsu's chest .

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this as well." Natsu said as he gritted his teeth and pushed Erza harder on to him.

"Im gonna cum soon." Erza said as she stood up and pressed Natsu's cock towards her entrance and slowly slid Natsu's cock inside, breaking her hymen and yelped in pain, but got used to it.

"Oh my god." Natsu said as he grabbed Erza's arms and pulled her down into a kiss as he fucked Erza from underneath.

"Im gonna cum Natsu." Erza said not able to control anything in her body.

"I am too." Natsu said as he pushed one last time and came inside of Erza, the feeling of Natsu's cum going inside of her made Erza's mind go blank and she shot up with great pleasure.

"Now, lets get underneath that waterfall." Erza said as she wiped her face and licked the remaining cum.

"Oh no." Natsu said in a deadly calm voice as he held Erza's wrist to the point to where she couldent get out of it. "This time, im in charge." Natsu said in a deep voice that got Erza's juices flowing like never before.

"Natsu, this is what I wanted!" Erza said as she grabbed his face, but got his hands carrying her under the water fall and put her face first towards the rock and forced her to spread her legs. "I dont care if that third leg you call a penis dosent fit, I want you to ram it in hard and dont stop untill im filled."

"Who said you could make demands?" Natsu asked as he pushed her face to the cold and smooth rock wall.

"Oh my god ive never been this turned on before." Erza thought as she prepared herself.

Natsu positioned himself in her entrance and used Erza's saliva as lube and pushed it in so hard that it made Erza scream in pain. "Dont you dare wuss out on me!" Natsu demanded as he mercilessly pounded in Erza, who was still getting used to his size, but the pain somehow immediatly turned into pleasure and she started to moan in ecstacy.

"Oh god Natsu, im already so close." Erza said before Natsu grabbed her hair and pulled her ear closer towards him.

"If you go before me, you will have punishment." Natsu said in a deadly calm voice, which turned Erza on even more and sent her orgasm rocketing on Natsu's cock, as she tightened around him, she was screaming, it was the best orgasm she ever had in her life. "I warned you." He said as he pushed her harder into the rock and pulled, and lined himself up towards her rear entrance.

"Natsu, please." Erza said as she tried to move her ass out of the way, Natsu grabbed it and made it stand still.

"First you force me to have sex, and then you dont follow a simple rule I give you." Natsu said as he slowly got closer to Erza's face. "Im gonna fuck you till you cant sit, stand, or even lay down without pain." Natsu said as he rammed his dick into Erza's ass and got a shriek of pain from Erza.

"Oh god this hurts to much, my ass will never be th same, my ass is gonna split in half." Erza started talking in gibberish in Natsu's ears as he continued to have his way with Erza.

"Im not gonna stop anytime soon by the way." Natsu said as he sped up his hips and forced Erza to back up into him, he smacked her ass multiple times and pulled her hair as well, getting more moans and screams from Erza, who was slowly getting used to anal.

"Please, cum inside me, cum inside my vagina and ass whenever you want, make me yours, dont stop until im covered in your semen!" Erza shouted as she pushed herself against Natsu, multipliying the pleasure for both of them.

"Oh god." Natsu said as he went faster and faster until he came inside of Erza and she screamed as the semen went inside her and filled her with pleasure she wasent expecting, Natsu felt weak for a second and fell on top of Erza and they both fell in the water.

"Natsu, I got more rounds in me." Erza said she got back on top of Natsu in the water and slid down his dick, and started to impale herself on him.

"Oh god Erza thats amazing." Natsu said as he laid his head back and enjoyed the ride.

"Natsu, I want you to kiss me, and massage my breats." Erza said as she threw herself on Natsu and they had a passionate kiss, as Natsu played with her breasts they wernt paying attention and they found themselves extremlly close to a climax.

"Natsu, please fill me up, let me be the mother of your kids, please!" Erza said as her eyes went back into her head as she went faster and faster.

"Im gonna fuck you mercilessly everyday until you're pragnent, and when you're pragnent, im gonna fuck your ass!" Natsu screamed as they both came and Erza fell on top of Natsu.

"I love you so much." Erza said as she slowly drifted off.

"Ive loved you since we were kids." Natsu said as he started to rub Erza's back.

Behind a couple of bushes.

"I-I...dont think, ill ever experince this again." A pantsless and red cheeked Yume said as she laid on the ground with her tounge sticking out of her mouth.

Morning came and Natsu was the first to wake up inside their hotel room.

"What happened last night?" He asked to no one as he stood up naked and wlked into the kitchen, not realizing he is in his birthday suit.

"Oh Natsu, you're awake, thats good." Yume said as she didnt look back and continued to cook.

"How did you get in here?" Natsu asked.

"Well I found you love birds in the water, so I carried you here." Yume said.

"Wait, love birds?" What do you me-" Natsu suddenly remembered the greatest night he ever had and got a giant grin on his face.

"Wow, naked and making that face, what are you gonna do?" Yume said with a wink.

"Naked?" Natsu said as he looked down and covered himself with a giant blush and ran back to his room, where he found a naked Erza with her ass in the air.

"Woah." Natsu said as he had an idea, but it was short lived as Erza got up and shook a little.

"Where am I?" She said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Uhh we're at the hotel, Yume brought us here." Natsu said as he looked around for his clothes.

"What happened? I remember eating the cake and passing out." Erza said, it surprised Natsu.

"You really dont remember what happend?" Natsu asked.

"Stop asking and tell me why my ass feels sore." Erza said as she rubbed her butt and realized what position she's in and the fact that she dosent have clothes on.

"Well, I dont know how to explain this to you." Natsu said.

"DID YOU DRUG ME AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY BODY?!" Erza yelled. "I WOULDVE SAID YES IF YOU HAD ASKED!" Erza thought to herself with fire in her eyes.

"What? No, look, you ate your cake and then you acted strange, brought me to this river, tore off my clothes, and forced me to have sex, even though I did start having fun, and now I dont have clothes." Natsu said.

"What? Im not a virgin anymore and I cant even remember how I lost it?" Erza said with a sad face and laid down on her stomach, showing off her jiggly ass, she laid there for a minute before feeling something long land between her ass, when she looked back Natsu was humping in her cheeks and Erza got the biggest blush possible. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Erza yelled.

"Well I mean you did kinda raped me, so I will do the same until you start liking it like I did." Natsu said as he quickened his pace and came, the cum flew into Erza's red face and she shot up with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU CANT RAPE ME! IM ALREADY LIKING IT!" Erza said as she dove onto Natsu and slid his cock into her as a giant moan escaped her mouth, and she started to bounce up and down before Natsu took over and put her on all fours and began to pund her from behind, making her moan in exctasy.

"Oh my god, you're so amazing!" Natsu said as he contined his punding. Erza was loving it and started to push back onto Natsu in a perfect rythem, giving them both an insane amount of pleasure.

"Natsu im CUMMING!" Erza yelled as she fell to the floor and felt Natsu pull out. "Wait a minute, wheres your condom?" She asked in a worried tone.

"The fucks a condom?" Natsu asked.

"Oh my god Natsu I could be pregnant now!" Erza screamed. "YES YES YES!" She was screaming in her head.

"Well I mean, last night was my first time, and you didnt give me one so how should I know what a condom is?" Natsu asked.

"Didnt Igneel ever teach you what it is?" Erza asked.

"Uhh no, I was five and he was a giant dragon." Natsu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well congrats you probbly got me prgnent." Erza said as she started to stand up, but got pushed down again by Natsu.

"I thought we agreed last night that if and when you got pregnent that I would fuck your ass, and since you cant remember I guess ill just show you." Natsu said as he alined himself to Erza's ass.

"Natsu dont you dare!" Erza said as she shook her ass like crazy, only making Natsu even more horny.

"Consider this payback." Natsu said as he forced himself in and got a scream of pain and pleasure from Erza.

"Why does this feel so good?!" Erza asked herself.

"You were going crazy with this last night, in fact I remember you liking this." Natsu said giving Erza a hard smack on her ass, Erza started to moan with her tounge out of her mouth.

"More, please give me more!" Erza yelled and started to push back so hard that Natsu fellon his ass and Erza jumped back on his cock with joy and started to bounce on him.

"Erza, im gonna cum again soon!" Natsu yelled as she quickened the pace.

"Cum inside my ass." Erza said as she started to lose control again.

"I will." Natsu said as he stood up while still inside Erza, leading her to the bed, and pulled her hair back and started to smack her ass even more.

"Im c-cum-m-ming."Erza said in a hysterical voice and tightend around Natsu, making him cum faster and they both fell over on the bed with Natsu's cock still inside.

"Oh my god..." Yume said with a bright red face as she was still cooking and was pretty sure everyone in the hotel heard what they did.

END OF THE LEMON FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER

two hours later in a clothing store

"So Yume, I wasent expecting to find you in the kitchen." Erza said.

"Yeah sorry, I just really wanted to make you guys breakfest." Yume said with a nervous chuckle.

"Its alright, Natsu and I shouldent have been that loud anyway." Erza said going through male clothes, while Natsu was still in the hotel naked, Erza went out to get him clothes since she ripped them last night.

in the hotel

"House cleaning." An old lady said as she walked through the door and found a naked pink haired man passed out on the floor. "Oh my goodness!" the lady said as she went over to him. "I better get him to his room so I can clean." As she picked up Natsu's legs he started to wake up.

"Oh god what happened?" Natsu asked very hazily.

"You teenagers and getting krunk in our hotel is not our policy, but since you've given me such a sight, ill forgive you." The lady said as she picked up Natsu and threw him on the bed and started to clean.

"You should get a raise." Natsu said with a laugh and started to slowly drift back to sleep.

"Tell me about it." She said as she picked up the trash, and she was surprised to find very little in the room and went on to find more.

clothing store

"I cant wait to show Natsu these new clothes I got for him." Erza said as she held up one bag and Yume came out with about a dozen.

"What about all your clothes?" Yume asked.

"Oh ill show those to him as well, it may take us a couple hours to figure out which one he finds me most sexy in, but ill deffinitly make him give me an answer." Erza said with an evil smile, and in the hotel Natsu got a shiver up his spine while he laid underneath the covers.

"Well I like the red cat one, that was the one I had to hold myself most from attacking you, but you know, thats just my opinon." Yume said as she walked behind Erza.

"By the way, Natsu and I never asked what was your magic." Erza said.

"I completly forgot as well, im a shadow dragon slayer." Yume said.

"Really? Thats interesting, no doubt that Natsu will want to fight you." Erza said.

"Well he is gonna have a tough time, im an S-class mage." Yume said with pride.

back at the hotel

"Challenge accepted." Natsu said under the covers.

Erza and Yume

"I dont know how to say this to you." Erza said.

"I know, he would probably get creamed, but if he wants to fight when hes an F-class then we'll fight, but I will go easy on him." Yume said, not noticing Erza who was trying not to laugh.

"Its fine, besides im pretty sure Natsu will have a fun time." Erza said as she walked into the hotel.

"Would it be ok if I made a bet with him?" Yume asked.

"Of course, but what is it?" Erza asked.

"Promise you wont get mad." Yume said.

"I swear." Erza calmly said.

"If he loses, he becomes my slave for a week." Yume said.

"What kind of slave?" Erza asked.

"Oh you know, cleans my house, does my dishes, helps around my guild, and...maybe...a little...sexual." Yume said the last one and expected a hit but got a smiling Erza.

"And on the slightest chance that he would win, what does he get?" Erza asked.

"I'll become his slave for a month." Yume said.

"You do know that since me and him are together you become my slave as well correct?" Erza asked.

"Yes I do, but im not fighting you, so that makes it a bit easier." Yume said.

"Well I hope you guys have fun." Erza said as she walked into their room and found it spot clean.

"Wheres Natsu? I thought we left him on the floor." Yume said.

"Natsu?" Erza called out, and out from their room Natsu walked out naked.

"Natsu, Yume is here, please dont stroll around naked." Erza said.

"Dont mind me, im enjoying the show." Yume said with tissues up her nose.

"Well did you get my clothes?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah here you go." Erza said with closed eyes and threw Natsu the bag.

"Why are shutting your eyes?" Natsu asked.

"Because this is still alittle weird for me, it'll take me a day or two to get used to seeing you naked like this." Erza said.

"We used to take baths together naked all the time." Natsu said.

"Im also afraid of jumping on you and ruining my armor." Erza said.

"Oh ok." Natsu said with a laugh and went back into the room to get changed.

"By the way question. Why does he still have the bandages on? He has had them on since I first saw him." Yume said.

"Now that you mention it, when he got back from his four year training he had those on, I wonder whats underneath them." Erza said.

"The hell is this stuff?!" Natsu yelled from the bedroom.

"I picked them out myself." Erza said proudly.

"I look like an idiot!" Natsu said.

"You always do, now look like a sexy hunky idiot for me!" Erza yelled.

"What the- I have never seen these kind of pants before!" Natsu shouted.

"They are a new kind of pants called jeans, and those are very expensive so you better put them on or I will come in there and force them on myself." Erza said.

"agghhh fine, gimme a minute to figure this out. Wait, what this thing? This black shirt thingy?" Natsu asked.

"Its called a jacket, or being specific, its a leather jacket." Erza said.

"Almost done." Natsu said as they heared two loud thumps, and Erza was pretty sure he put on the new shoes.

"I cant wait to see." Erza said.

"Oh god im looking in the mirror and I do not look good." Natsu said as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh..my...god." Erza said as she stared dreamly at Natsu while Yume fainted.

"What? This dosent look good, it feels weird." Natsu said as he stood there with a white shirt underneath his black jacket and wore jeans with slight rips in them, and the new boots made the outfit.

"Look Natsu, im doing what I can to control myself, please lets just get to the guild, so I can show you off." Erza said.

"By the way, whats with the bandages?" Yume said while still on the ground.

"Oh its nothing." Natsu said as he pulled Yume up, who was in her own little paradise.

inside Yume's mind

"Im going to save you from this world, and then I will use your body for my own pleasure and give you hundreds of kids." Natsu said as he kissed her hand.

"And then I, his misstress will also keep your body warm at night." Erza said as she wore a sexy maid outfit.

"Fuuuck yeeeaahh." Yume said as she stood up.

Reality

"Fuuuck yeeeeaahh." Yume said as she laid in Natsu's arms slightly twitching.

"Yume, Yume, come on wake up, YUME!" Natsu yelled and brought Yume down to earth.

"Oh...god." Yume said.

"You ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, lets just head to your guild, dont worry about the fight, that can wait." Yume said as she stood up.

"What fight?" Natsu asked.

"Oh the one where we fight, and if I win you become my sex sla- I mean just slave, the one that will do anything I ask and wont speak of it when his job is done." Yume said.

"Wait when did I agree to this?" Natsu asked.

"Me and Erza went over the basic details." Yume said as she walked out the door.

"Come on stud lets get home." Erza said.

"When do I get to fight again?" Natsu asked as they closed the door and left.

"In about a week after we all get home, then I will meet you at your guild, ill let your body rest." Yume said.

five days later in fairy tail

"Wow Erza where did you find the clothes?" Natsu asked as he stared pervertadly at the outfits Erza picked up.

"I picked them up at this store we went to, along with your clothes, also everything you're wearing is a brand new type of clothing, so its very expensive, so you better make all the girls jealous when we get in here." Erza warned.

"And if I dont?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see." Erza said as they opened the doors and were greeted by stares from almost all the girls.

"I knew it." Erza thought proudly and crossed her arms.

"What happened to Natsu?" Mirajane asked with pink cheeks.

"I gave him a little makeover." Erza said.

"What about his old clothes?" Cana asked.

"I tore them up, and got him new ones." Erza said.

"Natsu I need help over here in the cellar, could you give me a hand?" Mirajane asked as she lifted up the doors.

"Of course Mira!" Natsu said as he started to walk towards the bar before getting pulled back by Erza.

"He's mine now." Erza said as she kissed Natsu on the cheek to everyones surprise.

"Why just the cheek though, why not this?" Natsu said as he took Erza in his arms and kissed her on her lips and dipped her a little to Erza's surprise, to which she got as red as her hair and looked over to all the girls who were daydreaming, all of the girls stared except for Levy, Wendy, and Juvia.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Erza said as she put her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed back.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, this was my first lemon, and im not gonna lie, it was a bit weird for me since I never wrote this kind of stuff, if you did enjoy please leave a review tell me what you think, and have a nice day!


	8. Grand Magic Games News

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Grand Magic Games News

Its a normal day in Fairy Tail until Erza and Natsu walk past the doors and start making out in front of everybody, most of the girls were jealous and kept staring at Natsu in his new outfit.

"Bet twenty thousand jewels she gets pregnent in the next three months." Makarov said as he sat on top of the bar.

"Master, its obvious she wont get pregnent for two months." Mirajane said.

"Put your money where your mouth is." Makarov said as he threw his jewels on the table for Mirajane to pick up.

"Alright fine, but dont complain to me when you lose your money." Mirajane said with a smile as she cleaned a mug, Erza came over and sat down to start eating her cake.

"Erza, may I ask what happened on your mission?" Makarov said as he sipped his beer, not seeing that Erza's face turned red.

"Well, the monster was easy, we met a new mage named Yume, she is a shadow dragon slayer and wants to fight Natsu thinking he's weak, and then we went to this restaurant, I ate their cake and Natsu became my boyfriend, thats about it." Erza said quickly as she finished off her cheesecake and got up.

"Wait for me!" Mirajane said as she hoped over the bar and ran to catch up to her friend/rival who was heading out the doors.

"Whos gonna watch the bar now?" Makarov asked.

"Erza, wait up, tell me everything!" Mirajane said as she chased Erza down the street.

"Go away Mirajane!" Erza called back.

"I want details, tell me or I'll scream what I think you two did on your mission!" Mirajane threatened, and got Erza to stop and look at her in a death stare.

"You wouldent." Erza said as she watched Mirajane take in a deep breath and quickly put her hands around her mouth. "Dont you dare!"

"Tell me or else." Mirajane said with a devious smile.

"Fine, lets go back to my apartment to discuss it." Erza said as she gave up and walked along side a happily skipping Mirajane.

Fairy tail with Natsu

"Natsu, what happened on the mission?" Macao asked.

"Yeah man come on, give us details, did you get it on with Erza? Are you finally a man?" Wakaba asked.

"I dont really know if Erza wants me to tell you guys." Natsu said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on, shes gonna tell Mirajane about it, which means we'll all hear about it anyways." Macao said as everyone agreed.

"How would you hear if Mirajane gets told?" Natsu asked.

"Shes a gossiper, cant keep a secret if it was to save her life." Laki said.

"Yeah man, so its either you tell us or make us wait about an hour or two before Mirajane comes in here and yells it to everyone." Jet said.

"Well since you put it that way." Natsu began, getting everyone on their toes.

Mirajane and Erza

"OH MY GOODDD YOU COULD BE PREGNENT!" Mirajane said as she hoped up and down with blood going down her nose.

"Yeah I know, but I dont know if im ready." Erza said as she held her stomach. "I DONT CARE IF IM NOT READY I WILL HAVE THIS CHILD!" She thought in her own mind.

"what would you name it what would you name it?!" Mirajane asked.

"If it was a girl i'd name her Lilith." Erza said.

"And if it was a boy?" Mirajane said.

"I'll let Natsu name him then." Erza said.

"What would the kids last name be then? I mean its not like you and Natsu are exactly married." Mirajane said.

"I really dont know, it would depend on the circumstances." Erza said.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

"If Natsu marrys me, then we live happily ever after, but if he freaks out and leaves ill hunt him down and cut off his balls, but anyway, thats what Yume said happened, but the next morning is one I remember perfectly." Erza said as she was about to tell the rest of the story.

Fairy tail with nose bleeding guildmates

"Great story Natsu im gonna head to the bathroom now." Macao said as he held his nose.

"Yeah, gotta go home to the wife now, talk to ya tomorrow." Wakaba said leaving in bloody clothes.

"Tell me more of this Yume girl when I wake up." Laki said as she passed out.

"Whats with everyone?" Natsu asked himself.

"Natsu, why did you go into major detail with that story?" Makarov asked.

"Why wouldent I?" Natsu asked back.

"Well I honestly cant figure out a good explaination towards that so ill just continue to drink." Makarov said, slightly defeated, and majorly dumbfonded that out of all people Natsu made him speachless.

"Okay cool, im gonna head home for the night, its been a crazy week." Natsu said as he got up and left.

Erza and Mirajane

"And then he took me from behind again and made me collapse on the bed." Erza said as Mirajane was almost passed out from blood lose. "But please dont tell the others at the guild, I would die of embarrasment." Erza said as she put her face in her hands for a couple of seconds, when she looked up, Mirajane was gone and her window was open. "OH YOU BITCH!" Erza yelled as she jumped down and chased down Mirajane.

fairy tail

"You hear them running?" Macao asked.

"She didnt last an hour." Makarov said.

"Well, I wonder how she'll take it when we tell her-" Macao got cut off by a red faced Mirajane.

"I got all the de-" Mirajane started to say.

"We heard it from Natsu." Macao stoped her.

"Wha-wh-WHY!?" Mirajane yelled, and not two seconds later she got tackled to the ground.

"What did she tell you?!" Erza yelled.

"Only that your ass was raped by Natsu for a couple seconds." Wakaba said, making Mirajane get bright red.

"OH THAT IS BULLSHIT!" Mirajane yelled as she got thrown at a wall.

"That'll teach you to change into my wife." Wakaba said.

"Also that you raped Natsu the night before." Macao said.

"Why are you intagonizing Erza?" Makarov asked.

"Dont you remember what Mirajane did on the dreaded halloween?" Macao asked.

"Yeah and she also told us that you became very masochistic during your intercourse." Makarov said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Erza said as she punched Mirajane.

"I didnt even get to tell them a single thing though!" Mirajane pleaded.

"I guess its time to give you your, 'special' treatment." Erza said in a very sadistic voice.

"We havent done that in years, please dont bring that back up." Mirajane said growing a red face.

"Lets go back to my place shall we?" Erza said as she dragged Mirajane through the doors and walked back to fairy hills.

"Speacial treatment?" Wakaba said.

"Sounds hot." Macao said.

Fairy hiils

"Now Mirajane, since I have you tied up in a kneeling position, we will start this treatment off with you...licking me." Erza said as she sat on her chair and pulled Mirajane towards her crotch.

"Can we start off with something that isnt this, and not sexual in any way?" Mirajane asked.

"Nope, now START!" Erza demanded as she reached over and smacked Mirajanes ass making her yelp.

Next day

"Isnt what we did last night make you cheating on Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she layed naked next to Erza.

"It isnt cheating if he joins." Erza said as Natsu made his appearence as he got up from the ground and yawned.

"WHAT WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!" Mirajane asked.

"Well when you passed out from the whip I invited Natsu over, dont worry didnt touch you." Erza said as she got up and kissed Natsu.

"Well with that thing in the middle of his legs im happy and sad." Mirajane said with a bright red face.

"Dont get any ideas, now get up and get in the shower, ill join you to finish your punishment." Erza said.

"WHAT? I thought we finished it last night?" Mirajane said.

"Oh no, what you did was unacceptable, now get those beads and put the shower on extremly hot." Erza said picking up the clothes.

"Please tell me they're not going where I think they're going." Mirajane said.

"If you're thinking anywhere but the ass then yes." Erza said.

"That is way to hot." Natsu said as he got dressed and headed towards the door.

"You can watch if you want." Erza offered, to which Natsu replied by ripping his clothes off and grabbing a chair sprinting towards the bathroom. "Now lets get going!" Erza said cheerfully.

fairy tail

"I wonder where the three are." Makarov said as he noticed Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu are still not at the guld, even though its halfway through the day.

"Well I dont know, and dont wanna know what happened last night, but there was a mistake in the mail and they sent me your mail gramps." Laxus said, handing Makarov an envelope.

"Its from the council, wonder what it is, they never send me mail." Makarov said as he opened the letter and read it. "Well that sucks."

"What did it say?" Laxus asked.

"Theres something the council putting together, they're calling it the grand magic games." Makarov said.

"Why does it suck?" Laxus asked.

"They said that since its the first year of the grand magic games the guilds who are participating are us, Mermaids Heel a new all female guild, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale, they also said that this wont be a big event, but if things plan out right this will be a yearly thing." Makarov said.

"Sounds cool, but why did you say it sucks?" Laxus asked.

"We can only send out one F-class and two B-class." Makarov said.

"Annnnnd?" Laxus asked getting annoyed.

"The only F-class we have is Natsu and he can level a city now." Makarov said.

"Then just rank him up to S-class with me and the rest." Laxus said.

"I cant, the new stupid law dosent allow it, he has to complete a mission then wait until the next month to get ranked up, and the magic games start next week." Makarov said.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if you did then please leave a review tell me what you think and have a nice day!"


	9. Unexpected Turn

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Unexpected Turn

"Natsu my boy, we have some bad news, you're gonna have to fight in this possible annual games that the council set up and are now looking for genuia pigs." Makarov said as he stood beside Natsu who was eating his favorite meal made by Mirajane, who was still blushing about last night.

"Why would they need me as a guniea pig?" Natsu asked with his mouth full of food.

"Well I dont want you to go due to you being, well you, anyway Ive been forced to send you since you're still an F-class, and please, go really easy on them, the strongest mages are B-class, I know you're capable of S-class but it cant be helped until the end of this year when all your progress will boost you there." Makarov said while walking away from the bar.

"Ok, but where is this Grand Magic Games being held at?" Natsu asked.

"In Hibiki, the same town as Mermaids Heel, its temporary placement, we dont know where the offical settlement is." Makrov said.

"Oh god, thats a eight day walk." Natsu said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well, you have to be there in a week so you have to take the train." Makarov said and watched dust particles form where Natsu used to be.

"Jeez nevermind, with that speed you can get there in at least three days." Makarov said.

"Does he know the exact direction to get there?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, if he knows that Yume girl he might be able to smell her there, if his nose can get a scent that is." Makarov said and watched a girl with black hair burst through the doors.

"Is Natsu here?" Yume asked.

"Yume, what are you doing here? You wernt expected until four days from now." Erza said.

"Well, hes screwed." Makarov said getting a drink.

"Cant your nose pick up his scent?" Erza asked.

"Well yeah, but his smell is everywhere right now and I cant get an exact location on him." Yume said.

"Well ironically he just took off for your town to compete in the new Grand Magic Games." Erza said and watched Yume get an angry expression.

"I spent the last week in hell on a train ride and he WAS GOING TO MY TOWN ANYWAY!?" Yume yelled. "I wanted to surprise my future slave." Yume said under her breath and took off into her towns direction, luckily it was the same as Natsu's.

"She seems kinda crazy." Makarov said.

"Yeah but she can be good when she wants to be." Erza said.

Hibiki two days later

"GOD I am out of breath." Natsu said as he huffed and puffed.

"Natsu, what are you doing here so early?" Millianna asked.

"Grand Magic Games...Im the F-class." Natsu said.

"Well it was cancelled a day ago." Millianna said, watching Natsu's eyes turn into flames.

"WHAT!?" He screamed, scaring Millianna.

"Well I was just kidding, I wanted to see how you would react." Millianna said, calming Natsu down. "The tournament is in that stadium over there." She said as she pointed to a large building.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he walked towards his destination, before getting tackled by another female.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Yume screamed as she rubbed Natsu's face in the dirt.

"What?" Natsu said through the dirt that was getting in his teeth.

"I wanted to take you on a date before I utterly destroy you and make you my bitch!" Yume screamed, getting everyones attention.

"Destroy me, How would you do that?" Natsu asked.

"Metaphor for how badly im gonna kick your ass!" Yume said.

"You dont know what a metaphor is do you?" Natsu said.

"Shut it, im horny!" Yume said getting up.

"Sheesh, a little weird to yell that in public dont you think?" Millianna said.

"Well, whatever, go be horny on someone else, I got Erza." Natsu said, as men started to raise their hands.

"Oh no no no, we, are gonna fight, and the winner gets the loser for a month!" Yume stated.

"Oh yeah the fight, look can that wait like two days?" Natsu asked.

"No, im gonna make you mine, also Erza will be mine as well, and then ill make you both make love in front of me!" Yume said, her eyes turned fully white and she got into a fighting stance.

"Jesus you're crazy." Natsu said getting a smile. "I like that!" He yelled as he ran towards her and punched her back about ten feet, but when the dust cleared she stood tall and got a minaical laugh.

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine." Yume chanted as she rushed Natsu and blew him away.

"God why do the insane ones have to be so cool?" Natsu said getting blasted back by Yume.

"Natsu, bend over." Yume said in a deathly tone.

"How about you, and ill let Erza do the rest." Natsu suggested, it caught Yume off guard and Natsu punched her, making some progress.

"How?! You're just an F-class!" Yume said.

"Ohhh I see how to beat you, it involves a belt and some chains while you're strapped to a bed!" Natsu said thrusting his pelvis towards her, knocking her back and giving her a nosebleed, and at this Natsu swept up from under her and uppercutted her.

"Oh ha ha, like that hurt!" Yume said holding her red cheek.

"That cheek is a lighter shade of red then your ass after this match, and be warned, you might get pregnant, then ill have you and Erza kiss while I come in from behind and molest you!" Natsu said, making Yume pass out on the ground, along with some girls watching the fight. "Well that was easy." He said as he started his way to the coliseum.

"Natsu, why did you have to yell that?" Millianna said pating away some blood from her nose.

"Only way to knock her out without doing to much harm." Natsu said.

"Well, are you gonna do those things to her?" Millianna asked.

"Dragons only have one mate, and Erza is plenty crazy as it is, I dont think I can handle another one." Natsu said as Millianna picked up Yume and went to put her in the medic bay in their guild.

Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail

"You may not take her but I can get crazy." Erza thought as she was betting that the match ahd been decided.

Back at Natsu

"Have fun in there, I'll come by to watch you fight!" Millianna called back as she left.

"Cant wait to see you." Natsu said entering the coliseum. "Although ill be doing my absolute worst." He said under his breath, hearing the other mages getting introduced inside.

"Alright you have been selected by your guilds to bassically be our guinea pigs, so please just follow dierections and try not to kill the F-class members please." A man with a pumpkin head said.

"Is there actually any F-class in any guild? Like seriously you just have to do one job a month how can anyone be that bad?" A man said with a Phantoms guild mark on his left shoulder.

"Well I dont know how you can be talking if you're just a B-class." Natsu said getting attention from everyone.

"Ah Natsu Dragneel the F-class, you wont have to fight much, you will only have to fight one time." The pumpkin said.

"Sweet." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Are you serious, you're an F-class? Oh my god thats to good." The man said wiping a tear off his eye.

"Now please dont go all out in here, we dont want a giant mess on our hands." Kabo said.

"No problem, whos facing off with who?" The man asked.

"Well first is Dreg Nicho of Phantoms guild, and John of Lamia Scale." Kabo said, and the battle was short lived as Dreg simply one punched John.

"Yeah you see, I just joined the Phantoms guild and since I started as a C-class, I only recently became B." Dreg said cockily.

"With a punch like that to a B-class you are somewhere between a A-class and an S-class." Another man said.

"Yeah well, bad timing I guess." Dreg said with a sinister smile.

"Is this the power of the Phantoms guild?" A man said with sweat coming down his forhead.

"Im sorry Dreg, but im gonna have to cut you from the comeptition." Kabo said.

"Is Natsu gonna be ok?" Millianna asked as she watched the fight from the stands.

"Now listen ya pumpkin midget." Dreg said as he picked up Kabo. "I aint leavin till you gimme a fight worth my time coming down here."

"Im sorry but thats not happening." Kabo said reciving a punch from Dreg.

"Oh sorry, I thought with that attitude you wanted to fi-" Dreg couldent continue as he was blasted into the wall from something.

"What the hell?" Everyone asked as they looked for the source, which seemingly came from nowhere.

"Wh-wha-t." Dreg could barely breath as Natsu walked up to him.

"Looks like you couldent even keep up with an F-class." Natsu said to everyones surprise.

"Impossible, someone low like you couldent have done this!" Dreg said as he sat still.

"Enough! You boy, state your name and guild." A man said in the benches.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"How are you still F-class?" He asked.

"Well the council made a dumb law about how you're supposed to complete missions to rank up and I was on training when it hit and didnt get back till I was F-class." Natsu explained.

"Well im changing that shit." The man said as he pulled out a lacarima ball and a women appeared at the end. "Change the law of guild ranks back the way it was. NOW!" The man said as the women scrambeled to get the papers ready.

"Who are you man?" Natsu asked.

"Im Jura one of the ten wizard saints, Makarov is a dear friend of mine and he failed to tell me a monster lied within his guild, knocking out Dreg who is S-class level in one punch has made a lot of us baffeled, so when your guild has an S-class trials, be sure to invite me to the slaughter." Jura said with a laugh and got up to leave the stadium.

"How do I become SS-class?" Natsu asked, which caught Jura's attention.

"Simple, you do an SS-class mission, with your master, and another SS-class to see you in action and decide if you're ready.

"Thanks!" Natsu said running out the giant place.

"But you have to be an S-class before they take you on the trip!" Jura yelled and waved Natsu off. "That boy is gonna wreck shit on the other guild mates at that guild." Jura thought to himself.

Fairy tail

"And so thats the basic story." A women said to Makarov over a lacarima screen.

"Well, I guess Natsu can be A-class again." Makarov said as he put away the lacarima.

"Why not S-class?" Mirajane asked.

"The rules of fairy tail wont be changed, he has to pass the S-class trials." Makarov said.

"Well, if its gonna be like that, when the trials do come, make sure he dosent go into my tunnel." Mirajane said, to which Makarov laughed a bit. "Whats so funny?"

"Think about it." Makarov said and watched Mirajanes face go a shade of red. "Sorry honey, if he wants to enter I cant stop him, hehehe."

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked.

"Mirajane dosent want Natsu to enter her tunnel." Makarov said.

"Well it probably is the size of a tunnel." Erza said, watching Mira go into satan soul.

"What did you say?" Mira asked with all white eyes.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, if you did please review and tell me what you think, and have a nice day.


	10. Trials Of A Dragon Part 1

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Trials Of A Dragon Part 1

"Master, when will the S-class trials be?" Mirajane asked the master who was sitting on the bar in his usual spot.

"The've been due for about two weeks now, but I couldent bring myself to do it with Natsu at such a low level." Makarov said.

"That isnt fair to the other people who are qualified for it." Mirajane said.

"Thats another thing, only four others have made the list, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, and Elfman." Makarov said.

"You know that Elfman can be S-class anytime, he just let Lisanna win last year." Mirajane said remembering Elfmans fake defeat.

"He still thinks I dont know he did it on purpose." Lisanna said joining in on the conversation.

"Well he did a pretty good job, he looked really knocked out." Makarov said.

"You were drunk, you felt his throat and thought he died, then you went off on Lisanna." Mirajane said with a giggle.

"I was only on my twentieth beer, I wasent even buzzed.' Makarov defended.

"Twentieth of that hour." Lisanna said with a laugh.

"Well when Natsu gets back i'll start it, hopefully then some more of you brats become qualified." Makarov said.

"Wheres Gajeel and Laxus?" Lisanna asked.

"I told them in secret about the S-class trials and now they're sparring to figure out who has to go and take a chance at fighting Natsu." Makarov said as an explosion accured outside. "Speak of the devil."

"I thought all S-class had to go no matter what." Lisanna said.

"Oh they do, I just wanted to see how they would react." Makarov said with a smile.

"I figured they knew that already." Mirajane said.

"I may have fibbed and told them I may have to cut back on the S-class mage's this year." Makarov said.

"You lied to them?!" Mirajane screamed.

"...Yes." Makarov said.

"Did you want to see them fight or something?" Mirajane asked.

"Neither of them have taken any real missions lately, even Gajeels S-class missions were a walk in a park, didn't want them to get rusty." Makarov said.

"What if they destroy some of the town?" Lisanna asked.

"Then they will pay, one of the perks being S-class is high paying jobs, you remember that right?" Makarov asked sarcastically.

"Of course." Lisanna said getting up and walked to the doors.

"The only S-class's with any balls around here are Erza and Gildarts." Makarov said in frustration.

"That isn't fair, Erza likes Natsu enough that they would just start doing it in the tunnel, Gildarts is the only one who would fight Natsu at this point." Mirajane complained.

"If he walks in on you thats not my problem, just bend over and hope its over in a jiffy." Makarov said with a laugh.

"And seeing as how Natsu can smell each of us, its really about who he wants to fight." Mirajane said.

"And another thing, thanks for reminding me, I will have each of the tunnels smell proof." Makarov said receiving a slap.

"WHY?!" Mirajane screamed.

"To spicen things up a bit." Makarov said with a chuckle as he rubbed his head.

"What if he walks into Lisanna?" Mirajane asked.

"Hopefully she can satisfy him." Makarov said receiving yet another slap that was twice as hard.

"Stop making it perverted!" Mirajane warned.

"It may end up that way." Makarov warned.

"Natsu wouldn't dare lay a finger on Lisanna!" Mirajane said to herself as rage spilled out of her.

"What is she talking about?" Elfman asked, sweat dropping at his sister.

"Natsu might go into Lisanna's tunnel." Makarov said as Elfman exploded with his rage.

"ILL KILL HIM!" Elfman roared as he ran through the guild and tore the doors down with Mirajane on his tail.

"I love drama sometimes." Makarov said.

"I'm liking the new master." Gray declared.

"Now master is a love rival?!" Juvia said with anger in her eyes.

"I saw you kissing Lucy." Master said, and watched Juvia pile drive Lucy threw the floor.

"The hell?!" Gray said.

"What, I just wanted to see who she would attack." Makarov said.

"Lucy was innocent though." Cana said.

"She hasent done a mission this month so this is her punishment." Makarov said.

"No one goes with me on the missions." Lucy said as tears ran down her eyes, and some men from the guild started to raise their hands. "My age anyway." As all hands immediately went down.

"Damn if only I was 17." Gildarts said.

"We can go together if you take me on a high class mission, for better pay of course." Lucy said.

"Sorry, I cant, im staying for the S-class trials." Gildarts said to everyone's surprise.

"MASTER?!" Nearly everyone yelled.

"Sheesh why dont you tell them about your new herpes?" Makarov said.

"Gross." Lucy said.

"I DONT HAVE HERPES!" Gildarts said as he bumped heads with Makarov.

"That 'coldsore' says other wise." Makarov said.

"Its not a coldsore jackass its a cut lip, I FIGHT SS-CLASS MONSTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Gildarts explained.

"Not once have I seen you with any sorts of cuts or bruises from your missions." Makarov said.

"Have you even seen the mission old man!?" Gildarts said showing him the paper, which Makarov grabbed and read.

"Gates of hell open and a grim reaper steps out, destroyed fifteen cities and laughes like an idiot WANTED 500,000,000 jewels." Makarov finished reading and Lucy felll on the floor, including everyone else.

"The guy was no joke, he nearly beat me, but I got him by surprise and sent him back to hell, his name was Markus or something, he said he wanted to come and visit me sometime, but who knows when that'll happen." Gildarts said.

"Th-the pay." Lucy said.

"Yeah, since I found the fight fun I gave them what was needed to repair the cities, which left me about 150,000,000 jewels, looks like im set for life...Actually put about 100,000,000 in the guilds bank account, I know you'll need it." Gildarts said with a laugh.

"This will become handy for the next 50 or so years." Makarov said.

"Yeah anyway, wheres Natsu, I heard he was back." Gildarts said.

"Yeah he should be back any day now." Makarov said and as if on cue Natsu walks in with a beaten Mirajane and Elfman in each of his hands.

"What...The hell?" Natsu asked as he tossed Elfman aside and put Mirajane next to him.

"Jeez they seem to have gotten you worked up." Gildarts said.

"Oh I was out taking a nice stroll through the woods when all of a sudden they come out of nowhere and started throwing trees and shit at me." Natsu said.

"How did you beat them?" Makarov asked.

"After about ten minutes of running around I slapped Mirajane into Elfman and they went flying into a big tree, they both got knocked out on impact." Natsu said as he grabbed a beer from the bar.

"You intend to pay for that?" Makarov asked.

"Nope, I think after they explain the sudden hostility Elfman can buy me it." Natsu said.

"What about Mirajane?" Gildarts asked.

"Erza can have her." Natsu said as Erza got a devious look. "That cake really messed you up, the effects never really wore off."

"I guess I can add her with Yume, say where is she?" Erza asked.

"Mermaids heel, probably resting up." Natsu said.

"You didn't beat her crazy did you?" Erza said, snapping out of her trance.

"No, but she did become kinda crazy." Natsu said.

"Well since you're back, I guess its time to announce that the S-class trials are coming up, and by coming up, I mean tomorrow." Makarov said and watched Natsu dart to the request board and grabbed all the missions and threw them at him.

"I'll take all of these." Natsu said.

"I think as punishment for not showing up for an extra 2 years is that you cant go on the S-class trials this year." Makarov said looking at his nails, as he looked he felt his body get immensely hotter, he looked over and Natsu's pillar of fire broke through the roof and was starting to look like a beacon.

"Master I think you should take that back." Lucy said.

"Why? Gildarts suggested it." Makarov said pointing towards Gildarts as Natsu's head snapped a hundred and eighty degrees and met his gaze.

"I think I just shit myself." Gildarts thought about the brown package he just delivered.

"That neck snapping is unhuman." Gray said.

"Fun knowing you dad." Cana said chugging a barrel of beer.

"He pooped himself." Happy said.

"Kidding! Natsu, you may go on the S-class trials as long as you promise me that I wont have to call an exorcist with that creepy neck thing." Makarov said as Natsu whipped back and sat back down.

"Cool." Natsu said sipping his beer.

"That power is unreal, and at such a young age. I did shit myself." Gildarts thought as he walked over to the bathroom. "Catching me off guard will ya, well ill show you tomorrow, im gonna show you what real fear is!" Gildarts thought with determination as he threw his now ruined pants aside, but not focusing on his powers his anger let out and he made the wall blow up and citizens of Magnolia were shown the beautiful site of fairy tails aces, manhood.

"Mommy whats that thing?" A little girl asked.

"My new boyfriend." The women said as the man next to her got wide eyed.

"You wish." Gildarts said putting on his new pants and walked through the door, as he walked out another part of the blown up wall fell down and Wakaba was seen sitting on a toilet.

"Yall mind turning around while I wipe?" He asked.

The next day on the boat

"4 years and power to scare an SS-class and you still cant stand on a boat." Erza said to her pathetic looking boyfriend.

"Shut it or no anal tonight after the first set of games." Natsu said and not surprising, she shut up.

"Better be a damn god tonight or no more pretend rape ever again." Erza said under her breath so he could hear, but three other slayers heard, two laughed as they hung over the railing and one blushed like crazy as she hugged a bucket.

"I'll bring the whip then just to be safe." Natsu said with a chuckle.

"Those two have been dating for like a week and they are into some weird kinky shit already." Gajeel said.

"What do you expect from Natsu or Erza?" Laxus said.

"Good point." Gajeel said, straining from not hurling up Levy's lunch she made him.

"How much longer?" Wendy asked.

"About an hour or so and we should be there." Makarov said.

"This is pure hell." Gajeel said.

"I cant wait for this to be over." Laxus said.

"Sucks that I cant use you as my partner." Levy said to her boyfriend who was currently up chucking her sandwich she made for him.

"I am your partner, just in a different way." Gajeel said.

"Thats why I packed you a second lunch, once we get on the island ill be sure to feed it to you." Levy said walking over to Wendy.

"Shes getting a ring soon, I swear." Gajeel said.

"A ring over a sandwich? Remind me to make you one when we get back." Laxus said.

"Gehehe principal of the whole thing, and you aint pretty enough to get one from me." Gajeel said.

"Im gonna bet you're gonna give her some kind of bolt for a ring." Laxus said with a chuckle.

"Keep laughing, at least I got a girlfriend, speakin of which you got anyone in mind?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah I got my eyes on someone, but shes kinda crazy." Laxus said.

"Crazy ones are the best in bed." Gajeel said.

"I heard bookworms were." Laxus said.

"Ohh they are incredible indeed." Gajeel said as a book flew into his head.

"Damn she musta heard us." Laxus said as he looked back and saw a blushing Levy who was trying to hide a smile.

"That didnt help out my stomach at all." Gajeel said.

"Is a book really gonna beat an S-class?" Laxus asked.

"Shes got one hell of an arm, I would know from last nigh-" Gajeel was cut short thanks to a thick romeo and Juliet book knocking him out cold.

"She does have an arm." Laxus thought to himself.

"Anyway Wendy, since Natsu's here and his power is kinda crazy, its pretty obvious who is gonna win, so lets have fun, hopefully we dont have to fight that much." Levy said.

"Yeah, but there are so many S-class's this year so its highly probable that we are gonna run into one on the first part." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Levy said as she remembered last year she ran into Gajeel and he let her go through, she got lucky and she wasent expecting to get another freebie this year.

"You made it pretty far last year, I had to fight Erza, she didnt try hard but was able to knock me out in one jab to my stomach." Wendy said.

"Gotta prepare to fight Erza and Mirajane, the other S-class would most likely go easy on us." Levy said.

"I wonder who Natsu will fight." Wendy said.

"Their smell proofing the tunnels so he could go into the one with no one in there." Levy said.

"He would just get frustrated and run into another tunnel."

"Yeah hehe." Levy laughed as she pictured Natsu running into all the tunnels for the person he wants to fight.

"I already got a plan for that." Natsu said as he showed a thumbs up.

"Can we ask what it is?" Levy said.

"No, cause gramps wouldn't allow it." Natsu said.

"If its good ill allow it." Makarov said.

"Still not saying." Natsu said.

On the island

"Alright, since we have 5 candidates and 7 S-class and 1 SS-class, there are gonna be 9 tunnels, the 6 candidates will pick their tunnel from youngest to oldest." Makarov said as he pointed towards the giant wall. "The extra hole is a free walk, whoever gets it dosent have to fight."

"So I get to go first?" Wendy said as she walked up to the holes.

"GILDARTS WHAT TUNNEL ARE YOU!?" Natsu yelled.

"THIS ONE!" Gildarts yelled back and one of the holes had an explosion in front of it.

"Found my tunnel." Natsu said with a smirk.

"You smartass." Makarov said as he sat on the stump.

"Well at least I know not to pick that one." Wendy thought as she went into the tunnel next to it.

"Elfman, you're up." Makarov said, as Elfman walked to the tunnels he followed his gut to walk into the far right one.

"Levy." Makarov said and watched as Levy picked the far left one. "Now Natsu."

"You already know it." Natsu said darting off into the tunnel to the left of Gildarts.

"WHAT?!" Makarov yelled.

"I aint fighting him, are you crazy?" Natsu said poking his head out and ran into the tunnel.

"Juvia wasent expecting that." Juvia said.

"No body was expecting that." Makarov said, and proceeded to watch Juvia walk into tunnel next to Levy.

"Wendy found the freebie, Levy has to fight Cana, Juvia is probably scaring Gray as I think, Elfman is most likely knocked out already from Mirajane, and Natsu found Erza's tunnel. Oh god." Makarov thought.

"Where the hell did Natsu go?" Gildarts asked as he popped out the tunnel.

"Erza's." Makarov said and watched the destruction mage blow up with rage.

"ILL KILL HIM!" Gildarts screamed and ran into the tunnel next to his, only after a few seconds he came out slowly and walked calmly back into his own tunnel.

"What did you see?" Makarov asked.

"Tunnelception man, Natsu was inside of Erza's tunnel while inside Erza's tunnel." Gildarts said as the kid he thinks of as a son was banging the once strict and noble girl. "Im so proud of him." Gildarts said as he put his arm over his overflowing eyes.

"You know, as head master, ive seen a lot of stuff, and a lot of deaths, and I have no idea what to do right now." Makarov said.

"Just let him finish." Gildarts said as he walked away.

"Jeez, that is not a way to start the trials." Makarov said as he walked through the freebie tunnel.

Erza's tunnel (lemon)

"So, the first one to cum loses?" Natsu asked.

"Deal." Erza said as she continued to get pounded from behind, her face was on the ground and she was struggling to push herself up due to Natsu's incredible strength.

"Your ass is always so tight, I love it." Natsu said as he pulled her closer to him, not much she could do.

"Come on stud, make me a bitch like usual." Erza said as Natsu's hand wrapped around her throat to the point where she couldent breath.

"If you manage to scream my name from this, I wont punish you." Natsu said.

"Nats-nats-nat." Erza couldent do it and her vision was starting to fade, and as this continue to get worse her body was in more exstacy then ever before.

"Guess its time for punishment." Natsu said as he roughly let go of her and she gasped for air. Natsu walked in front of her and put himself in front of her. "Now take a deep breath sweet heart." Natsu said before Erza could speak Natsu started to deep throat her and was going deeper with every thrust, until her mouth started to hit his pelvis.

"My god im about to cum from just giving oral sex?" Erza thought to herself and as she was pleasuring Natsu, he pulled out the trusty whip and started to smack her ass with it.

"I told you I would get it." Natsu said as he unleashed hell upon her giant ass, making her cum with every strike.

"Guess I lost, but he dosent have to know just yet." Erza thought with her last remaining sane thoughts and her lustful side came out fully.

"Now when I stop and pull out, your gonna beg for more, or so help me you wont breath again until im finished." And at the words from Natsu Erza came again from the excitement, she kept sucking with her hearts content and he finally pulled out.

"Please...give me...a good spanking." Erza said as she showed him her ass.

"You know my favorite." Natsu said as he pushed so far into her he hit her womb.

"Im gonna get pregnant soon." Erza said.

"Yeah, and then all the anal sex I want." Natsu said with anticipation and mercilessly pounded into Erza.

"Dont get to hopeful now." Erza said and received hands around her throat yet again.

"Im gonna use your body however I please when your pregnant, nothing you can do to stop me either." Natsu said as he pulled her face towards his, making her back make a giant C, the words he speaks are just the right words for Erza and before she blacked out she had her final orgasm that was the biggest one she's ever had, she fell over and Natsu picked her up. "Didnt even get to finish, more punishment is the answer I guess." He said as he lifted her up, but felt hands around his man hood, he looked down to see Erza with anger in her eyes.

"Not yet." Erza said as she jumped off and pushed on the ground. "Re eqiup." She called out her move and when the light died down she was in a full black latex suit. "Im gonna make you the bitch for once." She said as she grabbed the whip he dropped, as she examined it, she zipped up the black mask and the final zipper was her lips, only things showing were her eyes and nose. "And if you say my name, I will leash hell upon that ass." Her final warning was strict and ruthless.

"Whats the saftey word?" Natsu asked, scared out of his mind.

"There is none." Erza said as she jumped on Natsu. "What do you call me?" Erza asked and got no response. "What do you call me?!" She yelled even louder.

"Slut?" Natsu said in a confused tone.

"Not this time." Erza warned. "If you cant figure it out in the next two guess's then we get to play with my new toy, his names Jeff." Erza said pulling out a penis looking object.

"Thats not gonna happen...Mistress?" Natsu said.

"Last try." Erza said as she began touching herself as she deep throated the dildo.

"...Wife?" Natsu asked, which caught Erza off guard and made her choke on the fake dick.

"YES!" Erza yelled. "The answer was cum guzzler 9000 but that'll do even better." She thought to herself and threw away the dildo.

"Thank god I was gonna say cum guzzler 9000, but thank god I changed that." Natsu thought as the horrors of Jeff was in his mind.

"Now be a good boy and take stay still." Erza said.

"Ok wife." Natsu said as Erza circled him.

"Since you have done well in making my holes such a mess, I figure you can clean it out, with the dragon tounge of course." Erza said as she laid in front of him.

"Of course Wife." Natsu said as he went in for the taste, but was stopped.

"Not there...below that entrance." Erza said as she lifted her legs to show her rear entrance. "I dont want you to have a chance at taking away the possible quadruplets of kids we are gonna have."

"Oh god." Natsu said as he sat there and pondered about his life, untill finally. "Fuck it." He said as he bolted for the exit.

"NOOOOOO!" Erza screamed.

"Not gonna do that in a lifetime." Natsu said to himself and found his exit as he pulled up his pants.

"Ahhh Natsu, you finally finished." Makarov said as he heard the crys of a Titiana in the tunnel.

"Yeah, it became nearly impossible at the end though." Natsu said with a laugh.

"I see, well the people who have passed is you, Wendy, and Levy. Juvia is still in Grays tunnel, they are probably doing the same thing you two were doing." Makarov said.

Gray's tunnel

"NOT JEFF BABE NO, IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW YOU WANTED TO BE CALLED CUM GUZZLER 9001, ILL GIVE YOU ALL THE BABIES PLEASE, IM SOOOORRYY!" Gray yelled in his hell.

"GRAY SAMA MUST BE PUNISHED!" Juvia yelled as she pounced on Gray in her blue latex outfit.

Natsu and the crew

"If she dosent come out in the next thirty seconds then im calling it she lost." Makarov said.

Grays tunnel

"DONT REJECT JEFF'S FEELINGS LIKE YOU REJECTED JUVIA!" Juvia yelled as Jeff was sent flying out her hands.

"I NEVER REJECTED YOU, I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOUR CRAZY STALKERNESS WAS SUPER SEXY, I JUST DIDNT WANT YOU TO STOP!" Gray yelled as he started to bounce his way out the tunnel in the chains that were constricting his movement.

"TAKE JUVIA!" Juvia said with happiness as she jumped on gray.

Natsu

"Well I guess she lost, oh well, come on you three, they probably want to be left alone." Makarov said as the five of them started to walk away.

"Hey!" Gildarts called out. "I still want a proper fight, I come back here and you always wanna fight me, why not now?" Gildarts asked.

"I gotta be S-class so I can take higher paying jobs so I can afford a house and a ring for my future wife, and my kids will get the best EVERYTHING, so thats why I didnt go in your tunnel, there was a chance that could have been all taken away." Natsu said as everyones jaws hit the floor.

"WIFE AND KIDS?!" Levy thought.

"HE ACTUALLY THOUGHT FOR ONCE?!" Makarov thought.

"LITTLE BASTARD!" Gildarts yelled as he punched Natsu in the face.

"DICK!" Natsu said as he lit his fists on fire.

"Oh I guess we're doing this now." Makarov said as he grabbed the others and jumped out the way of the destructive two.

"**Flame Dragons Iron Fist**!" Natsu yelled as he punched Gildarts in the gut.

"**I DONT HAVE NAMES FOR MY ATTACKS SO DESTRUCTION**!" Gildarts said as he punched the air and made Natsu's fire dissapear.

"**Flaming Hallberd**!" Natsu said as he launched himself on fire and headbutted Gildarts.

"Honestly this shouldent happen so Natsu dosent get worn out before the next trials." Makarov said as he stood in front of cowering mages.

"Then they should stop fighting." Wendy said hanging onto the master.

"Then be my guest, I aint getting in the middle of that." Makarov said.

"**DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION." **Gildarts kept saying the word in hopes of landing a blow.

"**DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION!"** Natsu was also yelling this, but instead just kept torching everything around the area.

"NATSU!" A voice called from a cave, and out steped Erza in a latex outfit.

"BWHAH!" Gildarts and Makarov said as they fell back from their nosebleed.

"Come back to lunch dear." Erza said holding a whip.

"Erza is scary." Wendy said as a scared Laxus hiding behind his grandpas unconcieus body nodded his head.

"Wait, where is Natsu?" Gildarts asked as he looked around for the sex crazed wife having mage.

"Hell no to the no no noo." Natsu sang as he ran through the forest unknowingly passing a group of people.

"Man what are we supposed to be finding again?" A man with yellow hair asked.

"The death wizard Zeref, how can you possibly forget that?" A girl with pink hair said.

"Im bored, shut up Meredy." The man said.

"Well if we run into anything you can have the first shot Zancrow." Meredy said.

"You're damn right." Zancrow said as they continued to walk towards the group of fairy tail mages.

Fairys

"Im just saying, dont you think you should at least change for Wendys sake?" Gajeel asked a crying Erza.

"Your right." Erza said, with an instant emotion change, making the group sweatdrop.

"Well anyway, lets go get Natsu for the next trial, which are..." Makarov said as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ah some people, finally." Said Zancrow as he stumbled out of a bush.

"Not very professional are ya?" Gajeel asked.

"Shut it metal boy." Zancrow said.

"What did you say punk?" Gajeel said.

"You're not a fairy tail member, how did you come to this island?" Makarov asked as he crossed his arms.

"We got a ship, we looked around, and found this island." Zancrow said.

"We?" Laxus asked.

"Well yeah, but anyway we are here for something and I dont care enough to remember it." Zancrow said.

"He really isnt a professional." Lisanna said.

"I may not be mature, but I got a big dick and im about to slap it across yo foreheads." Zancrow said.

"I-I dont know what to say about that." Gildarts said.

"I use titan magic dont worry, ill slap his body with mine if he dares whip it out." Makarov said.

"Gray sama, learn titan magic for Juvia!" Juvia said making her apperance.

"Natsu must learn it as well for combat purposes." Erza said.

"I aint gotta use that to be a titan, or a 'god'" Zancrow said.

"Titans in mythology are more powerful than gods, just saying." Laxus said.

"And titans were as tall as mountains while gods could only grow as tall as a tree." Mirajane said.

"So that would mean they got the bigger penis's, damn, he just insulted himself." Gray said.

"Yellow hair has small penis, Juvia thinks." Juvia said.

"I GOTTA BIG DICK! **GODS RETRIBUTION**!" Zancrow yelled and blew the Fairys back with black fire.

"Fire?" Makarov asked.

"Thats black, and hurts like hell." Gildarts said.

"God flames dont burn, they devour their prey." Zancrow.

"Then they would be burning us." Wendy said.

"What?" Zancrow asked, irritated.

"Since the fire devours us, its technically burning us, regular fire 'devours' stuff as well." Wendy said as Charle came over and covered her mouth.

"Where did Natsu go again?" Happy asked.

"He ran off, Wendy, go with Gajeel and track him down, i'll hold off this guy." Laxus said taking off his coat.

"I am going to rock on that face one day I swear." Cana thought to herself.

"My name is Zancrow you bull." Zancrow said.

"Bull?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, something big and stupid that needs his nuts zapped to get him to move." Zancrow said.

"How did you know I use lightning?" Laxus asked.

"You're Laxus, a pretty big legend around Fiore everyone knows about the 6 foot wide monster that uses lightning." Zancrow said.

"Oh you dirty bitch work the shaft." Laxus said.

"What the hell?" Zancrow said.

"Ohh im sorry I like to dirty talk when someone is sucking my dick." Laxus said as he punched Zancrow. (first person to tell me where that is from gets to be the villian in the next chapter.)

"Come on Wendy." Gajeel said as they ran into the forest.

"**Lightning Dragons Soul Pound**!" Laxus yelled and slammed his fist on Zancrows skull.

Natsu

"Well, I think I ran far enough, wonder how im gonna finish the trials without Erza being on me." Natsu thought to himself as footsteps approached and on instinct of hiding from Erza, Natsu jumped back behind a waterfall.

"Salamander this isnt the time to play games, cant you even pick up our scent?" Gajeel asked.

"Well yeah I can, but I wasent really in the right place in my head to use it, also the tunnel smell proof system is still kinda taking a toll on me since Gildarts hit my nose for some reason." Natsu explained as blood ran down his nose.

"Its broken, let me fix it." Wendy said as Natsu sat down and Wendy began working on him.

"Jeez, four years of training and he is still able to punch me once to break my nose." Natsu said.

"Well he is SS-class, if he wasent able to do so, id worry that you got too strong." Wendy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and besides, being able to take a hit and still be capable of fighting at full power is gonna catch the old mans eye." Gajeel said.

"Right, anyway, lets head back to continue this." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Thats another thing, someone else is on the island, a group of people." Wendy said.

"We dont know who they are but one is fighting Laxus with the group." Gajeel said.

"OK, now im excited!" Natsu said punching his open hand.

"What happened to getting fired up?" Wendy asked.

"Thought it sounded stupid, so I stoped." Natsu said.

"Glad you did." Gajeel said as the two ran forward.

"I liked the old saying though." Wendy said quietly and ran after them.

Laxus

"What the hell?" Laxus said as Zancrow got right back up after a barrage of attacks.

"You cant even harm me, what are you, just an S-class of fairy tail or som-oh, thats right, you are." Zancrow mocked as he put his hand up to his cheek.

"Fight back if you aint a little prick." Laxus said.

"**Flame Gods Battle Axe**!" Zancrow yelled as a giant black axe sliced at Laxus, who jumped over but the trees behind him were all cut in half as Zancrow laughed.

"His power is incredible, but he is overconfident, hopefully Laxus will be able to land a nice hit." Makarov thought.

"I aint gonna land a hit." Laxus thought wearily of himself.

"A fire god slayer, cant wait to see how Natsu acts with him." Erza said.

"Yeah its gonna be awesome." Lissanna said.

"Aye!" Happy called out from the ship as he flew down to the island.

"Happy, where were you?" Lissanna asked.

"I was asleep on the ship and no one woke me up, I just got up to see what the sound was, it was like giant trees were falling, all at once." Happy explained.

"Thats, actually exactly what happened." Erza said as she looked over to the decimatted tree line.

"But did you say fire god slayer?" Happy asked.

"Yes, hes fighting Laxus over there." Erza said, pointing at the fighting duo.

"I cant wait for Natsu to beat him, like a true man!" Elfman said as he was being bandagged up by Mirajane.

"I think everyone needs to calm down, this opponent might be stronger than Natsu, why dosent Gildarts just beat him?" Gray asked.

"Well, if Gildarts wants, he can go for it." Makarov said and watched Gildarts walk out and stood behind Zancrow.

"Thats so awesome." Levy said.

"Hmm?" Zancrow hummed as he looked behind to a fist colliding with his face, his head got stuck in the ground.

"In just one hit?" Cana said.

"Incredible, fairy tails ace is powerful indeed." Meredy said as she was watching from atop a tree.

"Oh you little shit." Zancrow said as he slowly got his head out the ground.

"Wasent expecting that, not gonna lie." Elfman said.

"None of us were." Erza said.

"**Flame Gods Oblitiration**!" Zancrow yelled and the attack pushed Gildarts back and on his ass.

"Oh my god." Makarov said as Gidarts came closer to Makarov.

"Time to go all out." Gildarts said and stood back up with a pillar of energy erupting from him.

"RUN YOU TWO RUN!" Elfman screamed as he ran with both Mirajane and Lissanna in his arms.

"Elfman, I wanna see this, and you're already caring us!" Lissanna called out.

"Eh, I can do the same." Zancrow said as his fire blew up to the same hieght as Gildarts.

"I WANT IN!" Natsu said making his appearance as he punched Zancrow to the other side of the battlefield.

"NATSU, YOU CHEEKY LITTLE SHIT HE IS MY OPPONENT!" Gildarts butted heads with Natsu.

"I DIDNT SEE HIM ON THE GROUND SO I FIGURED YOU DIDNT DO YOUR JOB OLD MAN!" Natsu retorted.

"Get a room!" Zancrow yelled as his attack blew the two back.

"You go ahead and sit this one out Gildarts, you seem weak right now." Natsu said as he got in a fighting stance and recieved a punch to the jaw from Gildarts.

"Keep talking to me like that and ill make sure you stay down." Gildarts said as Natsu jumped back up yet again and kicked Gildarts back next to the group.

"Alright, lets fight before the senior citizen gets his legs to work again." Natsu said, to which Cana chuckled at.

"ILL KILL HIM, LET ME GO MAKAROV, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" Gildarts rambled on as Makarov kept him in his clutches.

"Now are you gonna fight me?" Zancrow asked.

"Hell yeah." Natsu said as he charged forward.

"**Brute Fire Dragons Atomic Blast**!" Natsu yelled and punched Zancrows kidney, making him throw up a fire substance.

"What the hell was that?" Zancrow asked as he clutched his kidney.

"Just wait until you piss, then you will truely hate me." Natsu said

"You bastard! **Flame Gods Burning Heart**!" Zancrow said as his fire blew through Natsu and leaving Natsu's torso in a all black color.

"The hell?" Natsu asked.

"Wait for it." Zancrow said as he pulled a fire black chair from nowhere and sat down, and watched the black substance slowly sheathed into his skin, after a bit Natsu fell on his knees and started screaming at the top of his lungs, his heart was like it was on fire.

"Whats going on?" Erza asked as Wendy ran over to help but met a black fire wall.

"Dont even think about it kid, this is his battle." Zancrow said.

"What did you do to him?" Gajeel asked.

"Gods heart is a spell to cause the targets heart be filled with demise, they see their worst fears, seconds out here feel like hours in there, it also cause inmeasurable pain, but thats an added bonus." Zancrow said. "And if ANYONE tries to help, they will recieve the same spell." He added and Makarov grabbed everyone and pulled them back.

"Its to late, we have to hope Natsu can withstand it." Makarov said.

"If seconds feel like hours then how long will it last?" Levy asked.

"About three minutes, although I could turn up the time if you wish." Zancrow said as he lifted his hand.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine, ill just add an hour." Zancrow said as he turn his hand clock wise and Natsu fell over.

"Turn it off, you're gonna kill him!" Cana said.

"Uh hello, dark guild, I dont care." Zancrow said.

"Whats your guilds name so I can crush them myself?!" Makarov said as he lost it and grabbed zancrow and started squeezing him.

"Grimoire Heart, also could you let go, I dont want any bugs to get in my drink while im up here." Zancrow said as Makarov put even more power into his grip. "Jesus old man its just one guild member, I could've easily given you all the same treatment." Zancrow said as he lit Makarovs hand on fire.

"I aint letting go until you let Natsu go!" Makarov said.

"Vailiant sacrafice, to bad you aint being that much of a threat to me." Zancrow said as he jumped out of Makarovs hands. "Now to be even more evil, our master has asked us to grab one of you fairys, sooooo." Zancrow said as he lifted Natsu's body. "I'll take this one." He said as he started walking into the woods, before meeting a another one. "You dont learn do ya?" Zancrow asked as he got a punch to the face and was sent flying.

"Sorry, I aint letting you take him." Gildarts said.

"Never learn, never listen, and never enough strength." Zancrow said. "**Flame Gods Burning Hea**-" Zancrow was cut off by another fist from behind, which belonged to Natsu.

"I aint letting you.. say those words again." Natsu said as he caught his breath.

"Ohh? You got over the experience?" Zancrow asked as he tilted his head.

"No, im gonna need therapy, but ill be ok for now." Natsu said as he charged forward.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus Flame Blade**!" Natsu headbutted Zancrows stomach while he was on fire.

"Sorry, I aint got time for this." Zancrow said. "**Flame Gods Last Supper**! Zancrow said and incased Natsu inside of a black sphere of fire. "Anything caught in this gets devoured by the flames, nothing ever escapes." Zancrow said and felt multiple arms around him, he turned to see everyone trying to pull his arms apart. "Eh, pretty sad." Zancrow said as he lit himself on fire, making everyone scream.

"LET GO YOU IDIOTS!" Natsu screamed as he punched the sphere.

"We aint gonna let go!" Everyone screamed.

"Im not letting go so you can die and leave us for even more years!" Wendy said as she continued to pull at Zancrow's arm.

"I aint letting go because then I wouldent be a MAN!" Elfman screamed.

"I havent beaten you for leaving an extra two years." Gray said.

"You still have not paid for that beer back at the guild!" Mirajane screamed.

"Gray jumped in so Juvia jumped in, but Juvia still dosent wanna see Natsu die!" Juvia yelled.

"And im not letting go so you can see our family in the future!" Erza yelled.

"Your an idiot but im not gonna let you die!" Gajeel said.

"Guys this is heart warming, really, but could the person who is touching my balls let go?" Zancrow asked.

"Sorry!" Happy yelled as he let his claws grow out and pierce the skin a little.

"AH YOU LITTLE!" Zancrow yelled and kicked Happy.

"GUYS!" Natsu screamed and watched as everyone started to slowly decend to the ground. "NO!" He yelled and started to use all his fire in his body.

"Sorry bud not possible." Zancrow said, as Natsu ball of fire kept getting smaller until his magical energy completely vanished. "Welp, looks like the dragon kicked the bucket." Zancrow said, as everyone stood there in disbelief, not being able to comprehend losing a guildmate, as they stood there in silence, something broke it, a loud sound as if someone gulped. "Hmm?" he hummed as his fire seemed to slowly die down. "Impossible, I havent even lost half my magic yet." He said and watched all his fire go into the mouth of the presumed dead Natsu.

"He is eating the flames of a god?" Wendy asked.

"Well shit." Zancrow said.

"Those flames taste awful, if thats what you have to eat for your power then thats pretty desperate." Natsu said.

"He let his magic power go down in the middle of an enemys attack?" Erza said.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Makarov yellled as he tossed Zancrow in the air.

"Sorry about that gramps, but at least I got a new power up." Natsu said as he lit his hand in the black fire.

"He took my power!?" Zancrow thought as he sailed through the sky.

"I wasent about to watch everyone die, so I took the dangerous route, it may not have been the safest but at least we all get to walk away from this." Natsu said as he lit his left arm in his own fire. "With gods flame in my right and dragons on my left, the two will combine, **FLAMING DRAGON GODS: DAZZILING BLAZE**!" Natsu called out his new move and trapped Zancrow in the middle of it, creating a giant explosion in the sky.

"He won!" Erza said as she watched Zancrows body fall to the earth and couldent read any magic power coming from him.

"Now we need to find the rest of his guild." Makarov said.

"Alright, Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel will head north. Gildarts, you go east. Wendy, Elfman, Levy, Mirajane, and Lissanna will go west. I'll make my way south. Erza, Cana, Juvia, and Gray head towards the shoreline on the far right side of the island, it has a cliff that'll be perfect for docking." Makarov ordered.

"MAN!" Elfman screamed.

"Wait why are you putting the three strongest S-class together? wouldent it be smarter to put them as leaders of the groups?" Levy asked.

"She called us strongest." Natsu said as he went into wavy form before Gajeel smacked him.

"Technically you arnt an S-class yet." Laxus said.

"ILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Natsu yelled.

"Good point Levy, but theres a powerful magic surge coming from the north, they will investigate it, and if there is something there, they will definitly be able to handle it." Makarov said, the groups got together and started heading their own ways.

"I aint sensing no magic surge." Natsu said as his group walked down the path.

"Its cause gramps put a magic barrier around you so you cant sense or smell anything on the island, so you cant cheat." Laxus said.

"Well why didnt he take it off?!" Natsu asked.

"Might've forgot." Gajeel said.

"OH come on, how can someone forget something like that?!" Natsu asked.

"Not that big of a deal." Laxus said.

"I cant smell anything, AND I MEAN ANYTHING!" Natsu said.

"Dont care, anyway can we just get this over with? I need to head back to help Levy with the trials." Gajeel said.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, if you did, please review tell me what you think, and have a nice day! P.S. if anyone has a ps4 and likes rocket league, borderlands, BO3, destiny, or GTA 5 add me, my psn name is, VoorLees_


	11. Trials Of A Dragon Part 2

Author's note: I do not own Fairy Tail

Before I start, I want to explain why Zancrow was so OP in the last chapter, it's because it was one of the things that made my other story kinda lame, Natsu was walking through nearly everything without any effort, and Zancrow is my favorite villain, so I figured this would be a good start to stretch Natsu's powers by pushing him to the limit but still remaining slightly true to the original, saying that, I will warn you now that most enemies are gonna be OP from now on, Natsu is gonna get his shit kicked in.

Trials Of A Dragon Part 2

"We have a little bit to go, I can see their airship ahead." Laxus said.

"AIRSHIP!?" Natsu said quickly getting next to Laxus.

"We are so dead." Laxus said.

"You know, I aint to sure about this." Gajeel said.

"Let's blow it out the sky." Laxus said.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu said chucking a fire bolt at the ship, making a small explosion

Inside the ship

"The hell was that?" A white haired man said.

"LIGHTNING!" Laxus screamed outside the ship and it rocked back and forth.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zancrow screamed from a bathroom.

"Stop crying, it ain't that bad." Meredy told him.

"It aint that, my piss is killing me! FUCK!" Zancrow yelled as the ship rocked even more.

"What the hell is that?" A man asked from another room.

"It'll be all day with it, why won't they just come up here? We have a dragon slayer motion sickness amulet, they won't even feel it." The old man said.

"Because they're idiots, they dont wanna take the chance." Zancrow said as a metal pole was sent over the ship's mast outside.

"HOW COULD YOU MISS!?" Natsu screamed.

"Shut it, I thought they were further away!" Gajeel screamed.

"Come here you idiots!" Laxus screamed as Natsu and Gajeel were thrown at the ship windows with them sliding back off.

They are complete retards." Zancrow said.

"Fuck it, let's just dragon shout that bitch open." Gajeel said as the group aboard the ship went closer to the windows to see the three lined up and taking a deep breath.

"No." Zancrow said.

"FUS!" They started.

"They can't, it's a bluff, no one has been able to do it for the past nine thousand years!" The old man said.

"And if it's not a bluff?!" Meredy screamed.

"RO!" They shouted and a crater started to form underneath them.

"IT'S NOT A BLUFF, EVERYONE OFF THE SHIP!" The old man said.

"What?" A man said making his appearance as he walked up to what everyone was running away from. "The hell?"

"DAH!" They finished and a powerful magic unleashed and made it's way towards the ship.

"Oh fuck m-" The man said as he and the ship was blown up.

"What in the world?" Makarov said as he heard the explosion from across the island.

"Do you think they need help?" Erza asked as her group stood for a second.

"We won't be of much help, we'd just get in the way." Levy said.

"WOOHOO BATTLE!" Gildarts said running across the place.

"That idiot." Cana said pinching her nose.

"My dick hurts." Zancrow said rubbing his crotch.

"Maybe you should stop butt fucking your boyfriends." Meredy said.

"Shut it you little wench." Zancrow said.

"Stop fighting, we have a bigger problem on our hands." The old man said.

"What's up losers?" Natsu said on top of the rubble.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT! WE HAD AN AMULET THAT HELPS YOU NOT GET MOTION SICKNESS!" The old man said.

"Hades? Didn't you run fairy tail before my gramps?" Laxus asked.

"Yes I did, that's how we knew where this island was, we are in search for something, and I won't let you pip squeaks get in our way!" Hades said as he blasted Laxus out the way.

"Iron Dragons -" Gajeel got cut off as Zancrow appeared and punched him to the side.

"Oh suck all my ass hair, I GET TO FIGHT THEM!" the man that was blown up in the ship said making his appearance.

"Akshay? Why didn't you jump out you idiot!?" Meredy screamed.

"You all ran out like your damn menstrual cycle was coming out of the wrong hole!" Akshay said. "Now where were we?" He said as he got punched into a boulder by Natsu. "Ohhh you are just a treat."

"I feel like this guy is on Gildarts level." Laxus said.

"Well, time to prove I can kick the shit outta Gildarts." Gajeel said as he stretched.

"You wish." Gildarts said appearing and punching Gajeel into Akshay.

"Ohh hell no." Akshay said as he slapped Gajeel away into the giant tree.

"Jeez he got pushed around like nothing." Meredy said.

"Yes, but not because he was weak, but because he is considered weak to these three." Hades said.

"There's four of us." Laxus said.

"We are not counting you, you are still below them, you might go toe to toe with me, but not these guys." Hades said.

"Sweet!" Akshay said as he punched Laxus out of the fight.

"It's two on one though, I dont think Akshay can win." Meredy said.

"I GET HIM!" Natsu screamed as Gildarts yelled the same thing.

"NO ME!" They screamed again.

"Nevermind, They're idiots." Meredy said.

"Ill take on gramps." Zancrow said as he grabbed and threw Gildarts across the island. "You can fight Akshay."

"Thanks!" Natsu said. "Now where do we go from here?"

"Let's go here." Akshay said and instantly punched Natsu's abdomen.

"You dick." Natsu said regaining his lost breath.

"Not my fault you can't keep your toes up in battle, almost like how you can't keep your dick up during sex." Akshay said receiving a punch to the loins. "Aahhhh" He tried to scream loudly, but only slight screech was heard.

"Now you won't be able to keep yours up either." Natsu said.

"Aahhhhahaha, you actually have a disfunctional penis." Akshay weakly said as he got up slowly.

"Trust me, you have more problems to worry about." Natsu said as they started throwing punches at each other.

"Idiots man, although these two could go into my book." Meredy said as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Already wrote four different versions in mine!" Yume said making her appearance.

"WHAT DID YOU WRITE ABOUT?!" The two fighting yelled.

"Hey Natsu, I got some pretty nasty stuff of you in here with that new guy, I don't know his name so I called him niceass." Yume said as Meredy snatched the book and started reading.

"You're a professional." Meredy said with blood running up her face.

"Stop writing about me!" Natsu said.

"Ohh let me see." Erza said as she landed next to Meredy.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I was watching up in the sky." Erza said.

"Alright enough!" Hades said.

"Now where were we?" Natsu asked.

"Apparently inside each other." Erza said as she continued to read.

"STOP IT!" Akshay yelled.

"Flame Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist" Natsu called his attack and hit Akshay up in the air.

"Whats with that red dragon tattoo on that guy's arm?" Erza asked.

"Oh you'll see." Meredy said.

"OOooo ominus!" Yume said.

"How did you get here by the way?" Erza asked.

"In a row boat of course, I just followed the scent of Natsu, also, I can't smell anything now, why?" Yume asked.

"Don't worry about it, it'll go away when we leave." Erza said.

"Red Dragons Soul!" Akshay said as he punched Natsu and a giant dragon swallowed him.

"Calling upon my dragon wasn't what I was expecting so early, but I figure it would be appropriate." Akshay said.

"What is this?" Natsu asked.

"It's nothing, really, just a dragon that will suck your power dry and give it to me." Akshay said.

"Yeah i'm gonna have to cancel this sucking party." Natsu said as he blasted a hole in the dragon and soared off while blasting Akshay with fire."

"Get back here!" Akshay yelled while following him.

"Wait, why is Natsu bottom? He is usually pretty dominate." Erza said before Natsu came by and burned all the books he could find.

"No more damn love stories!" Natsu screamed and flew off.

"I got more." Yume whispered and handed them even more books.

"NO!" Akshay screamed and torched all of them before flying off again.

"They don't know how persistent I am." Yume said throwing even more books out.

"'Fiery Whips and Chains.' Oohh" Erza said as she found Yume's ultimate fantasy.

"Get back here!" Akshay said as he punched Natsu in the head, making him plummet towards the earth.

"Fire Dragon's Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus Flame Blade!" Natsu called and headbutted Akshay's stomach with a fiery explosion.

"Red Dragon's Swords!" Akshay called out and two long red katanas raised from his clutched fists.

"That is so cool!" Natsu said before dodging swiping attacks. "Fire Dragon's Ultra Greatsword!" Natsu called out and a giant sword of flames appeared and rested on Natsu's shoulders.

"DID YOU JUST STEAL MY ATTACK!?" Akshay screamed.

"Noooo no no noo…..pfft yeah." Natsu said as they clashed.

"Let's see you steal this!" Akshay said as projectiles flew from the katanas and hit Natsu's sword.

"Ohh like that's hard to do." Natsu said and kept pushing power into the great sword, but nothing was happening.

"I'm waiting." Akshay said as he crossed his arm with his katanas floating next to him.

"Come on." Natsu said as he started to grow veins.

"Sorry bud, took me a bit to learn this neat trick." Akshay said as he grabbed his swords and rushed Natsu, but before he landed a hit, Natsu's ultra greatsword grew fifty times longer and five time wider.

"Close enough." Natsu said slashing at Akshay.

"No not close enough, you just made it bigger, I can shoot mine out!" Akshay said.

"Yeah but guess who gives a shit, not me!" Natsu said as he flew at Akshay and hit his head with the sword.

"Fine, you wanna play like that?!" Akshay said as he flew high in the sky. "Red Dragon Form!" He called out and his body grew into a red scaled monster that flew around Natsu. "Now DIE!" He screamed as he went to bite Natsu, but he missed and Natsu flew underneath him.

"You didn't tell me we were changing now!" Natsu said as he dodged a red mist and crystal like spears thrown at him.

"I swear to god I will destroy your corpse!" Akshay said and threw a giant red sphere at Natsu.

"Dragon Metamorphus!" Natsu yelled and his body also started to grow scales with an orange tint, his horns that ran down his body had a slight pink to them.

"Natsu can turn into a dragon!?" Erza screamed.

"Orange dragon? Wait, DOES THAT MEAN THAT BASTARD WAS THE DRAGON THAT WAS SPOTTED IN MAGNOLIA?!" Jet yelled.

"Do you really wanna call him a bastard in that form?" Levy asked.

"GO NATSU!" Jet yelled.

"I will murder all of you!" Akshay screamed flying at Natsu and the two butted heads, they grabbed their hands and started to push with all their power, making the ocean push back off the island.

"We can't stay here, it's too much power!" Erza said as she held onto her sword that was in the ground.

"Damn, they are tearing shit up there." Gildarts said as his foot was on top of a defeated Zancrow.

"Red Dragon's Swords!" Akshay screamed and the two katanas returned in giant form.

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed and called out his ultra greatsword. "WOOOOOOO!" He said as he slashed all around him in pure fun.

"Just die you ass!" Akshay said as he slashed at Natsu, cutting deep into him.

"Nah im good." Natsu said as he pushed back and slashed, and cut a line in Akshay's chest.

"Bastard!" Akshay said cutting even more into Natsu.

"This aint good, these cuts are starting to take effect." Natsu said as he forced Akshay back.

"Finally feeling it? As soon as these swords cut you, this battle was over." Akshay said.

"What do you mean? There's like a hundred cuts on me, it just stings a lot." Natsu said.

"Red dragon saliva is highly toxic, and these swords are made completely out of it, you will be paralyzed for twenty four hours." Akshay said.

"So it looks like I'll have to beat you before it takes me out." Natsu said as he held his left arm out and another greatsword grew.

"Let's do this." Akshay said as the two came at each other even harder and the battle continued, Natsu got lucky and slashed the side of his neck, but he left himself open and Akshay was able to plunge the sword through his right side lower abdomen.

"Come on, that aint all you got is it?" Akshay said as Natsu got back up and continued to fight.

"I'm just getting started." Natsu said as even more stabs were received than actually landing. "What?"

"Looks like that stab sped up the process." Akshay said as he just dodged the attacks with ease.

"Ohh, you think i'm finished don't ya, bet you also think that red hair will get you pussy." Natsu said as Akshay charged him.

"At least it ain't pink." Akshay said as he put both sword through Natsu's arms which he earned screams from Natsu.

"Berserk Mode: Anti Dragon!" Natsu yelled and his body erupted flames, he regained his speed and plunged his sword deep into Akshay's right leg, forcing him to pull the giant sword out, and looking into the large hole that was missing from his leg, looking back up he saw Natsu pulling his arm back and watched as the fist got closer and punched him out of his dragon form, sending him to the earth.

"Akshay lost?" Hades said in disbelief.

"Yes, but look, at least he took out their strongest mage." Meredy said as Natsu could be seen falling to the earth, unable to move.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit, this is gonna hurt." Natsu thought as he landed head first into the ground.

"Get him out." Erza said as she pulled on Natsu and flew him to Wendy who patched him up, but was unable to cure the paralysis.

"So Natsu is stuck like this for twenty four hours?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, we should get him out of here before those people come looking for him." Wendy said.

"Yes we should, Erza, take him and the others to the ship and leave, Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel, and I will stay behind and find out what they wanted." Makarov said as everyone hoped on the ship.

"Master, are you sure you don't want any other S-class mages to stay behind?" Gray asked.

"Yes Gray, watch over Natsu, make sure he is hidden away." Makarov said.

"Come on guys, i'll put him in the infirmary, i'll also be the guard waiting in there with him, you should stay up here and watch for any intruders." Erza said as she walked down the steps.

"No problem." Gray said as they stood on guard.

"Now I get to have all the fun to myself." Erza said as she looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Oh god, i'm about to get raped." Natsu thought as Erza closed the door.

"Yep, he's a goner." Gray thought.

"Can I at least come in?" Yume asked as she scratched at the door.

Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed then please leave a review tell me what you think, and have a nice day!


	12. Trials Of A Dragon Part 3

Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

Trials Of A Dragon Part 3

"So while Natsu is fondled for the next 24 hours, what do you guys wanna do while we are up here?" Gray asked, looking back at the remaining few.

"Play cards?" Cana suggested.

"Tell fun stories?" Wendy asked as she held a bucket.

"BE MANLY!" Yelled a brute.

"Go watch Natsu and Erza?" Yume asked as she waddled with sickness.

"I agree on that!" Mirajane said.

"We are gonna pretend she's watching over Natsu now for the sake of Wendy." Gray said.

"Juvia loves it when Gray-sama is assertive to protect the innocence of the young!" Juvia said.

"How about a nice game of monopoly?" Lisanna asked as she pulled out a giant sized monopoly game that could be played by ten people.

"Sounds like a good idea Lisanna." Gray said.

"I'm just gonna read a book." Levy said sweetly and sat down.

"Alright, you go ahead, now let's play." Gray said and almost as soon as the game started Juvia gave all her money to Gray.

"New rule, females can't give to males, and the same way around." Gray said as Juvia got dissapointed.

"Where did that piece come from?" Lisanna asked as they looked at the cucumber shaped silver piece that was picked up by Yume.

"Oh be quiet, not like you haven't seen one." Yume said as she rolled the dice.

Meanwhile down under

"Natsu would you like chocolate or strawberry clothing on me?" A naked Erza said holding multiple boxes of edible erotica clothes.

"This ain't so bad." Natsu thought and looked towards the chocolate.

"Strawberry? Good choice." Erza said dressing up with a grunting Natsu behind her. "Oh be quiet, I know you are dying to eat this as-" Erza stopped and looked back with a menacing eye.

Natsu could do nothing as a high pitched scream escaped his lips.

Back up on top

"Bullshit!" Gray said as Mirajane got twelve on the dice and landed on park place.

"And I will place two hotels on there, better not land on there or it will cost 500 jewels." Mirajane said.

"How does she have all this luck?!" Cana asked.

"Go ahead and roll Elfman." Mirajane said as she handed the dice to her brother who was one behind his sister, which meant no matter what, he couldn't land on it.

"**MANLY THROW!" **Elfman screamed and threw the dice on the board, with one rolling down the steps and into Natsu's and Erza's room.

"Well since we can't go in there, I guess that means you got a one Elfman." Gray said as he pointed to a one on the die.

"NOOOOOO NOT MANLY!" Elfman screamed as his sister happily took 500 jewels.

"I'll grab it!" Yume said running down the steps with Mirajane on tail.

"NO!" Gray screamed but was to late as the two walked in on Erza shoving her ass on Natsu's face with a shameless expression. As they stood there, Gray's hand slowly slid by and grabbed the die and slowly shut the door. "Don't ever do that again." Gray warned before Erza's hand busted through and grabbed Gray's throat.

"Welp have fun Gay, thanks for the die!" Mirajane said as she hustled up the steps.

"Ohhhh choking Gray by non other than Erza, not my wildest fantasy, but it'll work, another one i'll have to write down." Yume said as she pulled out a flip book and Erza's other hand reached out and grabbed hers. "Oh yeah, this is definitely going down as another fantasy, being choked by Erza forced to make love with Gray."

"NO!" Juvia said as she pried Gray from Erza's grip.

"I think my throat almost got ripped out." Gray said.

"Who won your little fight again?" Erza asked as she opened the door wearing a chewn up strawberry panty. Yume looked her in her eyes and it was hard since the shadow covered most of her face. "I think it's time I put you to good use now slave." Erza said as she slowly brought her in and slowly closed the door, with the most eerie of creaks.

"I got dibs on her money." Cana said as she pulled her new wallets worth of cash towards her.

"Never knew she was bisexual." Gray said.

"Yeah, she came out a couple of years ago with me." Mirajane said as Gray got a slight nosebleed, as did Levy and Juvia got a red face.

"It isn't manly knowing your sister's sexual partners." Elfman said as he hunched over slightly slamming his fist on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Gray-sama had impure thoughts!" Juvia said.

"Well when two girls you know come out with them having sex and both are kinda cute, it gets your gears going, don't know what to say." Gray said.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed with furious eyes.

"You were thinking of it too." Gray said as Juvia got an idea.

Gray-sama must watch a professional like Juvia." Juvia said and walked over to Mirajane and kissed her, making Gray almost pass out and Elfman crying even louder.

"Why are you even crying, are you saying you wish she was kissing a guy?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm crying manly tears of joy, she doesn't have to date a man!" Elfman said with joy and more tears.

"Mmmmm-mmm-m-mm" Mirajane said as Juvia pulled away.

"Juvia told you Juvia was a professional!" Juvia said as she got tapped on her shoulder.

"Don't think i'm done." Mirajane said as she went even deeper with her tongue on Juvia, grabbing ass and brushing her back.

"I'm slightly jealous, but also aroused." Gray said as he continued to watch with I.V hooked up to his arm that was put up by Wendy.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry for making you jealous." Juvia said walking towards gray before being tackled by Mirajane, who kept kissing her and going a little too far by putting her hands under her skirt and grabbed her bare ass, which made Juvia shriel a little and disappear in water, leaving a frustrated Mirajane.

"Oh don't worry, I saw you as well, you can come join us." A fully clothed Erza said as she dragged Mirajane by her hair, and went back into the room, where a dangling naked Yume tied up in thick black leather straps hung in embarrassment and total arousal.

"I'll have what she is having." Mirajane said as Erza threw her on a bed and re-equipped into her nastiest outfit, which was a dominatrix outfit.

"You got a lot kinkier over the years." Mirajane said as she backed up from a crawling Erza that got slower and slower the closer she got.

"Well I hope you like it rough." Erza said in her ears before pulling her hair from behind and pulling her head down towards her nether region, making moaning sounds with an open mouth and closed eyes, all while Natsu couldn't watch as he was facing the wrong way and silently weeped as he was unable to watch the godly scene behind him.

Meanwhile on top

"I GET HER MONEY!" Elfman screamed as him and Gray got into an argument.

"I think Juvia should get it for what she just went through." Levy said as Juvia was in a fetal position.

"Juvia I hate to say it, but you did ask for it, kissing her first without agreement." Lisanna said.

"It's not that, Mirajane was a better kisser than Gray-sama." Juvia said as a fiery ice storm or some shit bursted in Gray's eyes and he grabbed Juvia.

"Wendy gets the rest of the money!" Gray screamed as he rushed into another room with Juvia.

"Everyone is getting laid and I haven't even kissed a man yet." Cana said as she looked around and saw Elfman was the only guy left. "Ehh, i'll save it for that rocking lighting stud muffin." Cana said to herself.

Back to bottom

"Speaking of bottom." Erza said as she plunged deep into Mirajane's ass from behind.

"Ahhhssss, do you have to do it in that hole?" Mirajane asked as they rocked the bed back and forth like crazy as Yume got more and more aroused and frustrated that she couldn't get out of the ropes.

"I NEED TO SEE THIS, I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING I LOVE I WILL SEE ERZA DOING THE NASTY WITH MIRAJANE ON BORDERLINE RAPE!" Natsu shouted in his mind as the constant sounds of moaning of agony from Mirajane, and the frustrating grunts of Erza made him get so hard that his dick was able to send him the other direction and he watched the beautiful scene unfold in front of him. "There is a god." Natsu thought before Erza made eye contact with him. "Oh shit, it was a devil that answered my call."

"Since you left earlier from the cave, making me come out in that embarrassing scene, I think you and Jeff need a talk." Erza said swinging the fake dick in front of him.

Again as Natsu couldn't do anything, he screeched from his lips, as Erza pulled his pants down and started to stroke him, Natsu saw what his fate came down to, either get a dildo up the ass, or hope to god he can break the poison.

"Well since you're not talking, I guess that isn't a 'no'" Erza said as she started to rub his abdomen.

"I **refuse **to get a dildo up my ass." Natsu thought as his hand slowly turned into a fist.

"Ohh we are going to have so much fun." Erza said as she grabbed Natsu's hips.

"This sex crazed act has seriously gone too far, Erza i'm sorry." Natsu thought as he withheld all his strength in his right hand and launched it with all his might into Erza's face, not moving anything else, just his arm.

"I guess he wasn't having it." Mirajane said as she still laid face down.

"Ohhhh shit, he is gonna die." Yume said as Erza slowly raised from the ground, with a broken dildo as well.

"Natsu, you will be lucky if I don't have to use my sword for one now that you broke mine." Erza said as Natsu's arm went back down with painful grunts from Natsu.

"I don't think he would have done that if he couldn't helped it." Mirajane said.

"I don't care." Erza said as she got back on top of Natsu. "You mean to tell me, you have been holding back those kind of hits during sex?" She asked as Mirajane got a confused look. "I tell you to go full force when hitting me and you've been throwing pussy hits!" She screamed and slapped Natsu with full on force, sending him into the next room where a naked Gray stood over an wax covered naked Juvia who kept getting more and more hot wax dripped onto her skin, Natsu looked at the scene and gave Gray a wink of approval.

"I ain't sure if you're winking at me for my ass, or this kinky shit, but i'm gonna tell everyone you winked at my ass," Gray said.

"You bastard." Natsu thought as Erza grabbed him and walked out.

"More Gray-sama!" Juvia said as Gray went back to his pain/pleasure for Juvia.

"This boat has a lot of fucked up people." Gray thought to himself.

"Now Natsu, when we get in here, you and Mirajane are gonna be pieces of bread while I become the meat in between you, then I will get another Jeff and have more fun with you." Erza said as Natsu's rage meter broke.

"No." Natsu said, pulling so much strength in such a small act.

"What!?" Erza said as she closed the door, and the wall magically fixed itself.

"I said." Natsu said with so much pain rushing through his body he got ever so slowly up and towered over Erza's body. "No."

"So you think you're tough shit for withstanding a strong ass poison that makes you paralyzed?" Erza asked before slapping Natsu and getting no response from him, feeling slightly scared Erza ignored it and punched his stomach, again getting nothing in return, no movement no sound.

"I think he's about to rape her." Yume said.

"Yep." Mirajane said cutting Yume down and started making out with her.

"Natsu would never do such a thing in front of other people, because he is a giant pussy." Erza whispered in his ears, and got the response she was looking for, him grabbing her and throwing her through the bed as he got on top.

"Oh god." Erza said as she felt her panties getting ripped off and a giant dick went inside her anal cave. "FUCK!" She screamed loudly as Natsu fucked her ass with so much force that the entire ship tilted back and forth, him feeling the motion sickness he ignored it and continued to butt fuck his wife.

"I rub you off and you rub me off?" Yume asked as Mirajane dug into her pants as did she to her.

"Come on Natsu, you think anyone is turned on by that tiny dick?" Erza said and received a hand around her throat, stronger than before and lights started to go dim again.

"Say my name bitch, SAY IT!" Natsu screamed in her ears as her arms went limp and her eyes slowly shut, with one last final bliss before passing out Natsu slapped her ass with so much force the magical sound proofing barriers were penetrated by it and everyone heard it, but not the scream of pain that came from Erza, which was music to Natsu's ears, the slap being so forceful she woke back up with still no strength in her arms so she couldn't push him back, he flipped her and smacked her hard in the face, then slapped her again with his dick to show even more dominance, but he got somethin he wasn't expecting, Erza showed puppy eyes with tears in them, and she was visibly scared, Natsu didn't know how to react so he got back up and came down from the sex craze, but went back into it as Erza twisted his nipples. "BITCH!" Natsu screamed and slapped her back onto the ground and went back to demolishing her sexual holes.

"I think I've came about five times." Mirajane said with tiredness while Yume was on the ground enjoying herself with Mirajane's pussy.

"You think i'm being ruthless now!?" Natsu said as he jumped up and put his hands together.

"**Fire Dragons Clones**!" Natsu called out and ten Natsu's appeared behind him, and they all rush Erza, one in her vagina, her ass, her mouth, and two in each of her hands the other three looked over towards Mirajane and Yume, two came up from behind Yume who was too far into Mirajane to hear Natsu's new spell.

"I think i'll take her top hole." Natsu #8 said as Natsu #9 nodded in approval and they surprised Yume with the dicks going in her without her knowing before hand, they picked her up and took her to a separate bed where she lived a happy fantasy.

Natsu #10 looked at Mirajane and snapped his neck. "Looks like you're mine bitch." He said which made Mirajane shiver.

"Get off it's my turn with her ass!" Natsu #4 said.

"Go fuck yourself." Natsu #3 said.

"Fine." Natsu #4 said and lined himself up with Natsu #3.

"Hell no dude, get the fuck outta here with that shit." Natsu #3 said.

"Hey Erza, i'm gonna cum." Natsu #1 said as he pumped in her throat faster and faster, to which Erza hummed something inaudible but made more pleasure for Natsu and made him cum faster, unloading all of his seed within he hunched over and licked her sweat off.

"Oh Yume, i'm gonna cum inside." Natsu #8 said as he unloaded deep within her ass and a screaming in a pillow Yume came with every extra thrust given by Natsu #9.

"Damn Mirajane, out already?" Natsu #10 asked as Mirajane passed out from too much pleasure given at a single time, but he kept going until he came as well.

"Erza!" All the other Natsu's screamed as the came simultaneously on Erza, who passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Retreat." Natsu said weakly as the other Natsu's disappeared.

"Damn, well at least that poison can't hold me back anymore. I'll let you guys get some sleep." Natsu said as he walked out the door and headed up the steps.

"Natsu? How are you walking?" Wendy asked.

"Fighting the poison currently, don't know when i'll fully recover." Natsu said as he sat down with almost no strength.

"These marks on your body, they are showing signs of major stress, there are also multiple signs of straining the body, it's like you're under a thousand times gravity right now, it shouldn't be possible that you're able to walk." Wendy said.

"Heyy that's a good thing for training." Natsu said as he got up and walked around, ignoring the fact he was on a boat the best he could.

"Natsu I highly suggest you lay down for the next day." Wendy said wobbling towards Natsu.

"Nah i'm good, thanks for caring though." Natsu said giving her a hug.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Wendy said as she looked at Natsu. "Is all this stress making you sweat this much?"

"Yeah, totally." Natsu said as he sat back down and played monopoly with the other guildmates.

Back on the island

"Where is that bastard?" Akshay said as he erupted in red flames.

"You lost, get over it." Meredy said.

"I will rip your world asunder you little shit!" Akshay said.

"Doesn't matter, we need to find Zeref." Hades said as he started walking towards the center.

"I meant Zancrow, he was fighting the old guy a bit ago." Akshay said.

Fairy Tails Group

"So you captured this little punk?" Makarov asked as they all stared down upon the now chained up dark wizard.

"Yeah, he won't shut up though, he doesn't know when he's lost." Gildarts said.

"Oh be quiet you haven't beaten me fully yet, until one of dies neither have won." Zancrow said.

"This is gonna be fun." Makarov said pulling a toothpick from his jacket.

"Woah i'm scared." Zancrow said.

"You should be, Gildarts, grab his feet." Makarov ordered as Gildarts stepped on his bare right foot, to which Makarov placed the toothpick in between his toenail. "Now, what did you come here for?" He asked.

"Yeah jeez, I don't know, I usually just come for the guild and fighting, I couldn't care less on why we came here." Zancrow said.

"Wrong answer." Makarov said as he grew his foot into giant form and kicked the toothpick deep into Zancrows toenail. Zancrows new unworldly pain could be heard across the oceans, deep into the ears of those back on the boat.

"What is that?" Levy asked as they looked back on the island.

"Was it one of the four left behind?" Lisanna wondered.

"It didn't sound like one of them." Natsu said.

"I hope they will be ok, i've never heard a scream of that magnitude." Wendy said.

Island

"Now are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to go through the other 19 nails." Makarov said as Laxus and Gajeel were in the back holding their toes trying to not imagine the pain.

"This is some next level torture, i'm impressed Makarov." Gildarts said.

"It's been on my mind for some time, however if he lasts all the way through the other 19, we can go through the hole." Makarov said pointing at Zancrows crotch.

"Jesus christ you're crazy!" Zancrow said as he dug at the ground with his toe and got the toothpick out.

"So again, are you gonna tell me?" Makarov asked as he pulled out a nail.

"I thought we were sticking to toothpicks." Zancrow said wide eyed.

"That wasn't an answer." Makarov said placing it in between his pinky toenail.

"Nononononononononononononononon!" Zancrow said as he kicked his feet in the air, escaping Gildarts clutches and started running away.

"Get him!" Makarov said as the three ran after him.

"Come here you little shit!" Gildarts said as he reached out and almost grabbed his chains, but he slipped away and gained more speed, and was cut off by Laxus who zapped in front of him.

"Sorry bud, just tell us why you are here and we'll let you go." Laxus said.

"I don't remember, I told you I come for fighting, not getting fucking toothpicks rammed into my toe!" Zancrow said.

"Hold his feet." Makarov said as he pulled out the nail again, along with a hammer to do it more slowly.

"OoohohhoOOHhOh, oh come on, how about a nice cup of tea?" Zancrow said as he winced at the never ending pain.

"If you truly don't remember than do you remember anything at all about it?" Gajeel asked.

"Something Zerf. That's it though, I don't remember because I don't care!" Zancrow said as a fist collided with his head.

"Traitor, telling them that kind of stuff." Akshay said.

"Zerf? He can't mean Zeref, the two are too similar to take any chances." Makarov thought as Akshay began fighting Laxus and Gajeel.

"Oh please, you two? Come on even in a weakened state you are still push overs." Akshay said as he threw Laxus into Gajeel, sending them into a boulder.

"I won't be." Gildarts said as his power began to rise again.

"Now here's a challenge." Akshay said as he started throwing punches, and receiving some as well.

Boat

"I can feel that from here." Levy said as the overwhelming power rocked the boat back and forth, waking Erza, who came up in clean clothing.

"Whats going on?" Erza asked as giant waves were forming in the middle of a beautiful sky, which was not making any sense.

"It's Gildarts, he's fighting that Akshay guy." Natsu said as he went to the side and stared back at the island.

"Gildarts should be able to beat him though, you two go head to head, and Akshay is weakened." Wendy said.

"Yeah, no, I held back with him, and Gildarts is also weakened from fighting Zancrow, I don't think he can win." Natsu said as he watched the red pilar get higher than the white one.

"This isn't good, if Gildarts loses, than Laxus, Gajeel, and the master might be killed." Lisanna said.

"I can't fight at my fullest either because of this damned poison." Natsu said.

"I can heal it for about a minute I think, but only for a minute, then it will come back stronger, that's why I wasn't able to do it before, but you have to beat him in under a minute." Wendy said.

"Go ahead Wendy, I got this." Natsu said as Wendy began working on it.

Island

"Not good, this guy is impossible when I don't have all my strength." Gildarts said as took blow after blow from Akshay.

"Come on Gildarts, share why dontcha." Makarov said as he kicked Akshay away.

"**Iron Dragon's Secret Arts: Gods Sword!**" Gajeel yelled and slashed at Akshay.

"**Lightning Dragon's Halberd**!" Laxus screamed and pummeled his fists on Akshays head.

"Oh so a four vs one? Sorry you'll need a hell of a lot more people with you on that gingers level." Akshay said punching all of them away, effectively knocking out Laxus and Gajeel.

"What kind of power is this? Natsu was able to beat him?" Gildarts said as he and Makarov got back up.

"He might've beaten me, but when i'm done here, i'll go to that boat and kill everyone on there, besides he should be there waiting for me on a silver platter." Akshay said as his giant pillar came back and made a dome over the two.

"What is this?" Makarov said.

"It's a dome that will infect your bodies with the same poison as I gave to that pink haired prick, I have decided in the last five seconds that I will poison everyone and have my way with that beautiful redhead and white haired monster, and maybe the brown haired one, ohh the blue haired ones were also cute, except the little one, I ain't a pedo." Akshay said before receiving multiple punches.

"You won't lay a finger on those girls." Gildarts said.

"Touch my children and I will hang your head on my wall." Makarov said.

"And if you think about touching my wife, I will shove a metal beam through your dick." Gajeel said.

"Also that brown haired girl is gonna be my girlfriend someday, I swear it!" Laxus said getting a slap from Gildarts.

"You wish punk, that's my daughter!" Gildarts said.

"Would you rather it be someone else?" Laxus asked.

"Are you saying my grandson isn't good enough?" Makarov yelled.

"Stop fighting don't worry, i'll tell them of your guys's bravery, while I am making out with them of course." Akshay said.

"Oh you are so dead." Gajeel said as he started walking, but kept slowing down and became more and more heavy, before collapsing from the poison.

"And our time is up, looks like you guys talked yourself to your own death." Akshay said as Laxus knelt down from the pain, as did Makarov, and slowly Gildarts.

Boat

"Ok Natsu it's finished but when my hands go down or you get too far away, you will have one minute." Wendy said.

"That's great Wendy, now what phrase did you say you liked?" Natsu asked.

"I'm getting fired up?" Wendy asked as Natsu gave her a hug.

"That's it." Natsu said as he flew off back towards the island.

"Now just go ahead and die, I don't have any uses for the guys." Akshay said as Natsu's foot caught his jaw.

"Dicks everywhere I see." Akshay said.

"**Berserk Mode: Anti Dragon!**" Natsu yelled and went into full Brute Dragon Slayer Mode and pummeled Akshay into a boulder for thirty seconds.

"Get the fuck off!" Akshay screamed and pushed Natsu off, but came right back before Akshay could say his next move.

"**Brute Dragon's Death Mark!**" Natsu screamed and his hand transformed into a dragon claw that reached into Akshay's chest, and squeezed his heart, making him scream in pain for another ten seconds. "This will kill you if you use magic in the next 24 hours, like your poison, only mine isn't a pussy move, it's a fucking kill sign if you come near my family again." Natsu said as he got up slowly and fell to his knee, the minute was up, and the five remaining Fairy Tail wizards were down for the count.

"Yeah, I bet I will die." Akshay said as he started to charge up a red orb, but fell over in immense pain, which felt like ten heart attacks at once.

"Told you, you glorified tampon." Natsu said before closing his eyes.

"I will kill your entire family when these 24 hours are up, then i'm gonna peel your skin off your body with a rusty knife." Akshay said.

"You will do no such thing." Erza said as she appeared in front of Akshay, along with Mirajane, Elfman, and Gray.

"What were you doing on this island." Gray asked as he put an ice sword against Akshay's neck.

"Like I would ever tell you pussies, unlike Zancrow I actually believe in what I fight for, and that's not something i'm gonna spill for, you are better off killing me." Akshay said.

"Nah, I think master has a new torture technique, and being able to hear the screams of Zancrow, I can only imagine it to be unbearable." Mirajane said.

"You are now this guilds bitch." Gray said.

"Bring it, by the time your master wakes up from the poison, so will my ability to create magic again, so I am not the one that should be scared." Akshay said.

"Well unless you said something to really piss him off, I think your poison didn't work." Erza said as she pointed towards Makarov who was transforming into a giant.

"The bigger the body, the more poison will have to go through it before I feel anything." Makarov said as he grabbed out many toothpicks and nails, telling Erza what to do with them, and then going back into his regular form, and fainting into Mirajane's arms.

"Let's get to work." Erza said as the group closed in on Akshay.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review tell me what you think, and have a nice day!


End file.
